The Secret Admirer
by Cornette
Summary: Hermione had a secret admirer! But things happened too fast...Chapter TEN is up! Review, please!
1. Default Chapter

The Secret Admirer  
  
Chapter 1 Author: Cornette Disclaimer: Jk Rowling, bless her!  
  
  
  
`Wow, Hermione,look!`  
  
Hermione turned, and saw Ginny Weasley, with a delighted expression, pointing at Hermione`s four poster bed. Hermione walk to her bed and bent down, pick the flower and smiled. It was a fresh sunflower with a little parchament in her pillow. She inhaled its sweet scent.  
  
`Who gives you that, Hermione ..` asked Ginny eagerly. Hermione simply shook her head, still smiling.  
  
`I don't know, Gin. I just want to say thank you to whoever it was.`answered Hermione happily.  
  
For around this 2 months Hermione always found some nice little surprise sent by anonymus person. It was always a sunflower and a piece of parchament, usually a sweet poem or just short messages like `sleep well, have a sweet dream` . Only Ginny knew this. They was very curious about the mysterious sender and investigated, but found nothing. But they think the sender was a male and he was a student in Hogwarts, because he seem to knew Hermione very well, as if he was watching her everyday. Hermione didn't mind receiving such present, truthfully she enjoyed being cared so sweetly.  
  
`It was like in romance novel, Hermione, a secret admirer. You are sooo lucky.`gushed Ginny with a dreamy expression.  
  
`Come on, Gin! Its not like the person was my secret admirer.` said Hermione, but none the less giggling sheepishly.  
  
Chuckling, Hermione went to the commonroom to meet her friends. She saw one of her best friend Harry Potter, sitting alone in a red fluffy couch near the firelight, reading .  
  
`Hi, Harry, where`s Ron?.`asked Hermione fastly as she took a seat beside Harry. Harry looked up and smiled, make his bright green eyes sparkled. He put his book (Everything About Quidditch by Ruben Rayburn) down carefully on the table before answered.  
  
`Oh, hi Hermione. Ron is still in the Owlery, I think he is on the way here.` said Harry, and then, smiling, he watched Hermione closely.` Hermione.what is it? You look so happy.again.`  
  
Hermione blushed, try to erase her smile, but failed. Harry laughed, and teased her unmercifully.  
  
`Hermione, tell me, im your friend after all. Is it something with boys ? ` teased Harry, nudged her.  
  
`It's a secret okay? Secret makes woman beautiful.` quoted Hermione mockingly, but she laughed too.  
  
`Ron!` called Harry suddenly, to a tall, red haired figure who just walk in. Ron saw them and make a way to them. By a moment Ron came, the laughter immedietly died. Ron was very angry, by the look in his face and his balled fist. His blue eyes were clouded with rage, and his movement was very stiff.  
  
`What happened, Ron ?` asked Hermione anxiously as Ron sat in front of them. Ron stay silent, he looked down with a furious expression in his face. Ron took deep breaths, as if to calm himself. Harry and Hermione exchange worried glances . They wondered why their bestfriend looked very angry like this, one hour ago he was in a perfect mood.  
  
`Ron.are you okay?` asked Harry in his softest tone. Ron looked up, with dangerous glint in his eyes. Hermione knew the danger was coming and she bit her lip, ready to everything Ron`ll do,. Second later Ron hit the table very loudly, make everyone in the common room jumped.  
  
`Ugly bastard! I HATE HIM!` shout Ron angrily, make heads turned. `What are you staring at?`snapped Ron sharply to them. They turn their head to the proper place and started whisp ering to each other. Hermione jumped to her feet and sat beside Ron, to sooth him.  
  
`Shhh, Ron. Calm down..Honestly, what happened?` said Hermione, patting Ron`s shoulder gently.  
  
`Malfoy. We met in the corridor. That git insulted me, so I punch him. Ha! I bet its hurt, right in the jaw! Really, he deserve it. But unfortunately Snape come, and give me detention. You know what the detention is(tt) Cleaned the nasty dungeon for two weeks! Without magic! Plus said sorry to Malfoy. I cant stand him! Just imagining his arrogant face if I said sorry make my blood boil!` explained Ron hotly. Hermione nodded several times, but not surprised much. She knew Malfoy is a great impudent bastard. Harry, in the other hand, was shaking his head, frowning.  
  
`I`m sorry to hear that, Ron. But you shouldn`t let Malfoy get you again.`said Harry calmly. Ron groaned in frustation.  
  
`Its okay if he insult me, really. But if he started to insult you, Hermione, and my *family *, all I want to do is kill him.`said Ron in such helpless face.  
  
Hermione sat still, feeling anger building inside her body. Poor Ron, why Malfoy always insulted him in the most hurtful point ?She can let things like this happened and happened again after six years. It`s time to talk to Malfoy, to make some Peace Charter or if it can`t, make a strict warn.  
  
She think Malfoy was changed. But that kind of thought erased quickly from her mind. Actually Malfoy never teased or insulted her anymore. He seemed to lost his interest in Hermione. Hermione was delighted, thought think he had growing-up. But it was wrong, and she need some action here.  
  
`Hermione, where are you going? ` asked Harry when she leave Ron and Harry, walking to the potrait hole.  
  
`Library!` shouted Hermione in replay, lied.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was searched all over Hogwarts for Malfoy. Its rather odd, isnt it ? When you looked for someone, he never been there . So Hermione asked everyone she met, especially Slytherins. But nobody knew where is he . When she thought of giving up, she heard that too familiar voice from a dark corner.  
  
`Im really busy, you know . Ask somebody too accompany you.`said Malfoy in a bored but annoyed voices.  
  
Now Hermione can see her worst enemy Draco Malfoy. He was leaning to the wall, with a Slytherin fifth year called Trudy. something. Draco was now very tall, and handsome too. With his silvery blue eyes and blond hair and his sexy arrogant smirk. And his cool manner, too, make every girl attracted to him. He had reputation of a playboy in the school. Hermione, however, never think of him more than an annoying git. She didn't even care if Malfoy was one of the handsomest boy in Hogwarts.  
  
`Draco Malfoy, I want a word with you.` said Hermione when she reached them. They looked both surprised seeing her. Trudy was hanging childishly in Malfoy`s arm, . They were standing very close, to Hermione`s disgust. She knew they were snogging here, but she didn't came for throwing up, she came to talk.  
  
`I don't care who you are. But I privately think it was very rude to come here without our invitation.` said Trudy snobly with a high pitched voice, still not letting go Malfoy`s arm. Hermione glared sharply at this silly and mock girl. She was just a fifth year and she think she owned the school! But Hermione didn't think so, she hate that type of girl..  
  
`Can you just shut up your big mouth up(tt) I didn`t ask for your opinion, I`m talking to Malfoy. And I privately think * that * was rude.` snapped Hermione evilly. Trudy immedietly fell silent, didn't dare to spoke again. Malfoy was just stood there, watching them as if they was an attraction special for him. He did`nt speak nor move.  
  
`Malfoy, I reaaly want a word with you.`said Hermione in same sharp tone. `Okay.`said Malfoy coolly, with expressionless face.  
  
They leave Trudy alone, and entered one empty class. Hermione turned and face Malfoy, looking him straight in the eyes. Now he looked so handsome, yet so. so innocent stood like this. His silvery eyes make Hermione`s anger faded slightly. She didn't know why, but that`s happen.  
  
`Malfoy, I just want to ask you something. Could you stop insulting my friend? Maybe you think you are so rich, so handsome, and have all the power. But in my eyes, you are nothing but a bastard! You hear me ? Bastard! You have no rights to insult Ron about his family finance. You have no rights to insult Harry because his fame. I hope you realized this, you are the most pathetic person I`ve ever seen in my live! Your purpose of living is to make other people miserable. And that was pathetic. Now, say why you didn't insult me anymore? `asked Hermione hotly after the long, angry speech.  
  
Malfoy stood still, watching her intently. She saw his pale cheeks reddening a little because of anger. He was frowning and looked very serious, but didn't do anything, .yet. What happening with him ?Its not like the old Malfoy. Malfoy she knew will return her words ten times more nasty.  
  
`What`s up ?Lost your tounge ? Don't acted like a fine young gentleman, I know you are`nt.`said Hermione again.  
  
With fascination she saw Malfoy, trying very hard to control his anger. Hermione smirked when the word she searched hit her.  
  
`Or you.scared ? `asked Hermione, with a nasty smile. Malfoy suddenly make a swift movement and before Hermione knew, Malfoy mas gripping her right arm firmly. She dared to looked up and met his deep silvery pool, he was now very close to her, his head almost on top of her. Hermione can feel his rage, he was short breath and very red in face.  
  
`But you are scared, arent you little Slytherin ? `Hermione bravely, spite her thumping heart. Malfoy mumble something furiously under his breath and his grip in her arm tightened. It took all of Hermione`s dignity not to squeak in front of him , even if it hurts a little.  
  
`What ? `is all Hermione can say, she was a little dizzy.  
  
`Just shut up.and let me kiss you.`  
  
to be continued...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Hi all, hee hee, how about the ending. You like this story..Please review! I just want to remind you again, my native languege is not English. Soo..if you found dome grammar error and etc. don't be mad. Okay! Honestly I`m writing this on the middle of the night. And I`m sleepy, * yawn * good bye! See you on the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Admirer  
  
Chapter 2 Author: Cornette Disclaimer : Jk Rowling! Luv,luv!  
  
  
  
Before Hermione can do anything, she could feel Malfoy pulled her body roughly to his by her shoulder . Hermione was very close to him she could heard his heart pounding in his lean chest. She felt chill in her heart. Malfoy was hugging her! And what he said before ?  
  
Hermione stood still awkwardly, she cant neither move or look up. Malfoy was holding her very firm. She had had mixed feeling in her head, scared, shocked, curious..She couldn't help thinking Malfoy was so tall, and lean and.and warm. He smelled so nice. Musk and a faint citrus.  
  
Next moment, Hermione shuddered as she felt Malfoy`s hand making their way to her waist smoothly. What the heck is this Malfoy do ? AT least she could looked up now. All she wanted to do was to push him away from her, yell to him and go. But ...she cant. At the moment she saw Malfoy`s eyes she felt as if she can`t do nothing to resist him. It was hypnotically silver and so deep. He was very..very handsome. With perfect face and, what`s that in his eyes ? Hermione thought in a moment she saw very faint sadness there.  
  
And slowly but sure Malfoy bent his head. Hermione do nothing, just stared at his silver eyes, knew that he was coming closer.and closer.and closer. He is going to kiss you! Do something! Hermione`s brain screamed. She was going to push him but it was drift somewhere else when she felt Malfoy`s soft lips in hers. She let out some sort of muffled whimper from her throat, surprised.  
  
He was kissing expertly, it was a hot, demanding kiss but surisingly gentle. Hermione felt as if her legs was made of marshmellow. Her body melt like a hot liquid. Fortunately, Malfoy support her by put his arms around her back. Instictively she closed her eyes and Hermione returned his kiss with an equal eagerness. Malfoy was tightening his arms to deepened their kisses. Hot, burning sensation flood them both.  
  
After what seemed eternity, they broke up. Both panting very hard, taking a breath. Hermione opened her eyes, feeling slightly dizzy after the kiss. She could see Malfoy, standing in front of her, his usually pale face flushed now, and his blond hair tousled. He was staring at Hermione.  
  
Her sensible mind come back again. Rage building inside her. She was never felt this angry before. She hated this Malfoy. How dare he ? Hermione founded her voice.  
  
`That`s enough ?`asked her, with a rather calm tone. Malfoy head snapped with surprised. He frowned and opened his mouth, trying to answered. But Hermione cut him.  
  
`Now you can added my name to your girl-I-kissed list, right ? But don't you think I`m the same as them. Because I didn`t even like you. If you tell ssomebody about this, I swore I`ll killed you.`hissed Hermione hotly, as she began to walk fastly to the door, still very angry.  
  
`Hermione, wait! Listen t-`  
  
`Stop it. I hated you! I wont forgive you! NEVER!`yelled Hermione angrily. She stormed out, leaving Malfoy alone.  
  
* * *  
  
The door opened with a faint clicked. Hermione peered, no one here, it was safe. It must be thirty minutes after she locked herself in the girls bathroom. Harry and Ron will laugh at this, but it was kinda habit to her. Since her first year, this bathroom was a place to go if she felt miserable. Hermione decied to go, because maybe her friends looking for her. And she didn`t want to make them worried. She checked herself in the mirror before went out.  
  
`Ohh,noooo!!`moan Hermione upon seeing her reflection.  
  
She looked very bad! She didn't believe it was her. Her face still flushed, lips swollen, and messed hair. You look like a whore! Spatted Hermione to her reflection. Hermione washed her face slowly, let the cold clean water calmed her. She grab a fresh towel and dried her face. Half consciously Hermione combed her hair, her long, delicate curl fell beutuifull to her back. But she didn't care.Hermione sighed.  
  
What`s gotten into her ? Draco Malfoy, I hate you! That what she said. Yes, Hermione hate him. Hermione was humiliated by that `accident`. It was ruining her pride. She didn`t care too much for the kiss. It wasn`t like her first or something. She was sixteen now, of course she kissed some boys. It was the pride she angry about. But deep down in her heart it wasn`t true. She hate herself. Why she responded to his kiss ? Hermione felt disgust to herself.  
  
Minutes later Hermione run to Gryffindor tower, avoiding everyone. But she saw someone that made her stopped. Harry. Harry was talking to some junior . Light conversation, perhaps, they laughed pleasently . Hermione didn`t feel like talking and she knew looks strange now. Hermione was going to turn when Harry spotted her.  
  
`Hermione!`  
  
Harry run towards her. Hermione gave him a very dry smile. Harry didn't seem to notice. He was cheerful and happy as usual. Her jet black hair untidy as usual, and his green eyes lighted.  
  
`I was searching for you. Its almost time to dinner, lets go to the Great Hall. You know, I must tell Ron that some fourth year want to.`  
  
Hermione just looked at him blankly, didn't hear what Harry said to her. Suddenly Harry shook her shoulder softly.  
  
`Hermione..Something`s wrong ? `asked Harry, with a careful tone.  
  
Hermione was going to said that she was fine. But..Harry felt so reliable. With him she was safe. Suddenly she flung her arms around Harry`s neck and cried. Hermione cried and cried in Harry`s warm chest. When its over, Harry patted her head awkwardly and try to soothe her. Slowly Hermione let him go. Harry looked anxious and worried. His front robe was wet from Hermione`s tears.  
  
`Tha-thank you, it feels better now. Don't worry.`said Hermione as she dried her eyes hastily. Don't make Harry worried again,fool! said her mind.  
  
`Well,If you say so.Ermm.but are you really okay ?`asked Harry. Hermione nodded fastly.  
  
`I just want to rest now, Harry.`said Hermione.  
  
`Okay, I`ll walk you to Gryffindor tower. Come on.`said Harry kindly, take Hermione`s hand.  
  
They walk slowly, hand-in-hand. Hermione could feel the warmness in her hand. Harry was so kind, she was grate ful to have such a good friend like him. He didn't even asked the reason when Hermione herself didnt want to remembered it. Really. She owe so much.  
  
`Now, rest well will you ? `asked Harry when they reached Fat Lady. He smiled warmly.  
  
`I will. Thanks Harry .`saod Hermione with all her heart. She climbed in and ran to her dormitory.  
  
Hermione woke very early next morning, before the sun rised. Nobody awoke yet. She wondered for a moment, why she slept in full clothes ? Remembering the reason, Hermione frowned deeply, absentmindedly touching her lips with her trembled finger .  
  
When she looked around, she found the usual sweet things in her feet . A sunflower! A smaall smile appeared in her lips for the first time. She unfolded the note and read.  
  
`I loved you deeper than you knew.  
  
Although you will never knew.`  
  
To be continued..  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __ Halo again! Heehee! Sorry for this short and rather boring chapter. And for the grammar.yeah, you knew! I promised the next will be better! Special thanks to my first reviewer MioneMione, read this one too,okay ? And the other, review me! I need your review to keep writing. Okay, everyone, see ya!!! . 


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret Admirer  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Author: Cornette Disclaimer: Jk Rowling, Warner Bros, etc.  
  
Hermione was in terrible state after that `accident` with Malfoy. She was in bad mood. Hard to concentrate and often day dreamed. She knew she must stopped thinking about Draco Malfoy. But she found that she couldn`t do that.  
  
How could she ? When Malfoy staring at her for 24 hours. At the first days she thought it was just her feeling, but her friends saw that too.  
  
`Hermione, do you notice that stupid Slytherin have been staring at us since Monday ?`asked Harry suddenly when they had breakfast in Great Hall. Hermione almost choked because that question. She drank her pumpkin juice hastily. So. clearly that`s not just her imagination. She felt his deep eyes on her, make her uneasy.  
  
`Oh, yeah, I know what you mean, Harry.`said Ron from the other side of Hermione. `But I think he`s not staring at us. He is staring at.`  
  
Ron gave a quick look at Malfoy and continued.  
  
`You, Hermione.`said Ron, more seriously. Hermione blushed, and looked away from her friends eyes, forcing a laugh.  
  
`Don't be fool! He isn`t staring at *me *. Staring at me do Malfoy no good, right ?` said Hermione, trying to sound offhanded.  
  
`I just want you to be careful.`said Harry, with concerned voice.  
  
Hermione gulped, now aware that Malfoy could be dangerous.  
  
* * *  
  
Her problem didn't stopped there. He felt annoying now that she really wanted her normal life back again. The biggest problem is she could`nt forget him, couldn`t get rid of him from her mind. When Malfoy was around, Hermione`s heart gave such powerful beat, and her face flushed automatically. Without him around was even worse. Everything she do she would started to think about his silvery blond hair, his perfect smile.  
  
But..why ? She hated him with all her heart, with passion. Mind you, Hermione Granger, screamed her voice-of-reason, he was the one annoying git, the one who never liked to see you and your friend happy, the one who called you Mudblood, he was even the one who forcing you to kiss him!  
  
Yes, yes,yes, she know that's true. Hermione knew too that the kissed wasn`t bad itself. It felt.perfect. Noooo! What am I thinking(tt) She didn`t want Malfoy to knew her confused feelings, but couldn`t help wondered wheter Malfoy felt the same.  
  
She knew too she acted stupid. Ron almost catched her when she scribbled Draco Malfoy over and over again in her homework`s perchament absentmindedly. Quickly Hermione throw that silly perchament to fireplace. Later, she founded that she had already finished her homework in that *cursed * parchament and must started again.  
  
And.she had the impression that Draco Malfoy had been following her. She was furious to saw him, show in every place she went. He didn't have a time to talk to her, of course. For Hermione now *never * went anywhere alone. If not Harry with her, it was Ron, or usually both walked beside her like a guard dog. They never knew why Hermione now always asked them to accompany her. Usually Hermione could spend her spare time reading in library for hours alone. Now she could`nt do it again, Harry and Ron get bored easily although they always accompany her. They only protested when Hermione told them to waited in front of girls bathroom because once Ron said furiously girls gigled at them and Prefect take points, thought they were peed. .  
  
But still. Draco followed her. He is going to drive her mad! Thought Hermione angrily. And her feeling`s wasn't right yet. One day she was looking for source for her Potion essay about a new founded but deadly virus in library. She browse through the shelf, picked some books. She was going to sit when he saw him. Hermione gasped. Draco Malfoy! In Library ? Hermione crept silently to a chair in one corner. Now Malfoy couldn`t saw her, but she could watch him freely.  
  
It was around 3 on the afternoon. Sun ray went into the library, filtering by the window. The aura in library was always silent, and comfy. Just exactly like Hermione liked. Malfoy was reading alone in one table, looked very serious, one hand support her chin. He wore read glasses. Hermione never saw him wear that glasses. It`s shape was sophisticated, and classy it make Malfoy looked.er.ten times more cuter. He looked like an intellect young gentleman. Plus his good-looking and his cool manner.  
  
Pity he was stubborn, ill-tempered, big mouth, annoying, .at the top of that he was forcing Hermione to kiss him! *That`s * his biggest mistake for Hermione! Suddenly Malfoy noticed her, Hermione`s heart gave a big leap. As quick and as silent as she can Hermione jumped. She walk in long steps to Library`s door and at the moment she was out she ran very fast to Front Hall. Behind her Hermione could hear Draco ran with his long feet.  
  
Hermione realized that Malfoy would be able to catch her sooner or later. SO she take a sharp turn to a narrow corridor on her right, hiding in a dark corner. Not far from her hiding place, there are some Gryffindor second year girls. They looked at Hermione curiously, their question could be seen clearly in their face. What does Hermione Granger, their senior, Prefects, doing here ? Hiding stupidly like a silly little girl. Hermione blushed a bit, but she managed to put her point finger on her lips, silenced them.  
  
They are good junior. They didn't asked question and walked past Hermione. Before they walked farrer, Malfoy past the corridor walking fastly , not ran anymore. Hermione could saw his face tensed and flushed angrily. Hermione was in deep relieved when Malfoy`s step couldn`t be heard anymore.  
  
`He`s cute, isn`t he ?`asked a curly haired girl named Mandy, still looking at Malfoy`s direction dreamily.  
  
`Mandy, he`s a Slytherin!`gasped her friend. Hermione smiled, this second years sounded so naïve sometime. Now Mandy looked serious.  
  
`I know.`said Mandy dakly.` But.nobody said that he`s not handsome right ?I always had a crush for Draco Malfoy. I think he was perfect, you know.Rich, blond hair, very handsome, classy, and charming.`  
  
Her friend`s laughed and Hermione couldn`t help but smiled. Mandy was so funny and a dreamer.  
  
`He will never blink at us. For him we are just some silly junior second years. And Gryffindor too! Draco Malfoy is a Playboy, Casanova. He always surrounded by the most beautiful girls. And his girlfriend changes almost everyweeks. ``said Mandy`s friend, a girl with very long black hair and hazel eyes named Nina.  
  
`I KNEW!`said Mandy, frustated. They laughed again.  
  
`Er.but don't you see he is change ? He is so silent now. Go everywhere alone and never surround by girls anymore. That`s strange.`said Nina again, in a wondering tone.  
  
`Ooooh! I know that! He looks very cool now, isnt he ?`said her friend, aa girl with a thick glasses.  
  
`Maybe he is in love with someone.How romantic!`  
  
Hermione blushed. She never realized that Malfoy changed too. But fall in love with her ? That sound impossible.  
  
`Maybe with me.`said Mandy hopefully as they walked away. Her friends laughed again and teased her again.  
  
Hermione just stand there, in the dark, thinking.  
  
* * * Professor Snape was explaining about potion they will make. It was bored, but nobody dared to spoke to each other. Like every student said, Snape could turn nasty. Hermione was paying attention to Snape when suddenly a piece of folded paper flew from Hermione backs and landed soundlessly on Hermione`s table. She frown and and quickly grabbed it before Ron or Harry.  
  
She unfolded it carefully. It was a message for her. She read on her heart.  
  
Hermione,a word with you. I`ll be waiting here on 7 pm this night.  
  
Anonymus. Who send this note ? Hermione was sure she knew this elegant handwriting somewhere. And then she saw a small serpent in the corner of paper. It was from Slytherin`s notebook. Draco Malfoy.  
  
To be continued. ____________________________________________________________________________ __ Phewww! For me this is a long chapter. The idea come to me suddenly and I feel I must write it now. So I write it.For 3 hours. Heehee. Sorry again for my bad grammar, I just hope you all understand what I mean. And I cant use italic word, please someone tell me how. Please,please review me, I cant go on without your review. At least one.. And for my reviewers thank you very much!!!! See ya all 


	4. Chapter 4

The Secret Admirer

Part 4

Author: Cornette

Disclaimer: Not me, not me, its JK!

                   Hermione just sat there with train of thoughts. So, if it's really Malfoy, should she come? Hermione wanted to talk to him above everything. She just wanted to know…why? Maybe with his answer she could forget it and things will be normal again. 

                   But her woman ego told her not to go. After all, it was _Draco Malfoy_ who kissed her, and wanted to talk to her. Look at this note, _a word with you…_ Just like that, he could be more polite, couldn't he? Maybe he must add `please` or…` need`. Yes, thought Hermione mockly, it would be a lot better if he used `need`. _I need to talk to you._ Ha! As if that arrogant Malfoy would use it, Hermione bet that he never beg someone.

                   In spite of her curious mind she decided it. She wont let him won this. Not again…Hermione lift that note in such way so Harry and Ron and Snape couldn't saw it, but surely, Draco could. She glanced to make sure that Malfoy was still watching her. Hermione must control herself from smiling as she took her wand from her pocket. She pointed her wand to that cursed little note and after checking carefully around her, she muttered something under her breath.

                   In second, the paper turned into bright, hot flames and second later fell into the ground as sparkling ashes. She simply wished Malfoy would saw her victorious smile.

                   "What's that, Hermione?" asked Harry, surprised. Run watched Hermione wordlessly with shocked look. Obviously they saw it burnt.

                   "Y-you burn something, do you?" asked Ron, still shocked.

                   "Its nothing, I'm just bored and want to do something. It's just a piece of paper." Said Hermione in a low voice; worried that Snape will hear the noise they make. 

                   "But don't do thing like _that_!" protested Ron angrily.

                   Fortunately the bell rang and they started to pack their stuff. Hermione looked at Malfoy casually and fascinated by what she saw.

                   He was still sat in the corner back alone, watching her with blank look. It was the look that Hermione liked. It was like Malfoy didn't believe what he saw. He was stunned. And when he realized Hermione was looking at him, he frowns deeply to her. His head snapped back proudly as usual. Something Hermione noticed, he was flushed with anger and humiliation. Well, he looks cute with that pink face. It was rather boyish, but _really _cute. 

                   Hermione suddenly aware that Malfoy was sending icy looks. His deep silvery gray ice makes a silent warning to her. She didn't know why but it makes her scared a bit. 

                   "Hermione, come on!" said Ron and Harry from dungeon's door. Quickly Hermione grabbed her bag and went to her friend's, tried to avoid Malfoy`s cold stare.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

                   If Hermione didn't feel to good after Malfoy kissed her in first two weeks, it was nothing compared to now. She was like living in hell. Hermione never felt this bad before.

It's all back to Draco Malfoy, the main problem.

                   He didn't play the cat-and-mouse game with her anymore. Instead of it, he _completely_ ignored Hermione. Hermione knew she supposed to be very happy. She was free and alone without Malfoy on her tail. But she's not, absolutely not.

                   Unfortunately, Hermione founded that she couldn't help to watch him. Draco Malfoy. She knew quite a bit about him now. She just liked to watch his perfect handsome face, and his nice, tall form. Hermione now knew _exactly_ how Malfoy smiled, he had very nice smile, but rarely reached his deep gray eyes. And the way his blond hair will fell to his brow after he ran his hand through his hair automatically. Hermione really like his classy style, the way he dressed. And she even liked his aura, although it was an arrogant aura.

                   But deep down in her heart she was angry. She had a tons of homework, You-Know-Who lurking; he is still after Harry and her Perfect status, she **seriously **have a lot to do and to think about. And why, for Merlin's sake, she thought about him? But she just can't resist him. She felt this attraction and terrified. This feeling was…well, you know. Restless sleep, hungry but couldn't eat, not concentrated in everything… 

                   She can't be attracted to Draco Malfoy, she must not! Maybe he already forgot about her just like many other girls. Probably he kissed her because he was bored that day, just for fun. So what's the purpose of thinking about him? She didn't want to be one of his `victims`. Other girl can be, but she is Hermione Granger, Gryffindor`s best student. She set that kind of thought firmly in night, but tomorrow, she'll find it shattered. Just because she saw him! Saw that cursed devil -a handsome and charming devil- in not longer than 30 minutes. Oh, God, how could this happened to her! 

                   Draco Malfoy certainly didn't help. He make her felt worse, accidentally or not. Malfoy will popped here and there in a curios place, where he usually didn't go. Hermione was a bit frustrated by his act. He pay no attention to Hermione, Instead of it, he can be founded in the center of so many girls. Pretty girls, of course. Hermione felt a slice of pain in her heart every time she saw Malfoy flirting with a very pretty girl. Hermione even wondered if Malfoy remembered her, because he didn't teased and insulted her. Draco Malfoy still had a bickering with Harry and Ron, but he ignored her, act as if Hermione wasn't there.               

                   Of course nobody know what she felt. Hermione never tell this to anybody and kept her feelings alone. Malfoy certainly didn't know too. But Harry and Ron seemed a bit worried about her, because now she was hard to concentrate  (especially when Malfoy`s around). They say Hermione looks odd. But they never find out why, for Hermione`s relief. Imagine it, what'll Ron and Harry say and what'll they do to Malfoy after that. Maybe Ron and Harry will put a very nasty hex, or just kill him with bare hand. 

                   That's her condition's now, terrible and sad. Hermione tried to study but no use. She tried to busying herself in Perfect programme, no use too. She was half frustrated, and felt hopeless. But she acted normally and spend all of her times have fun with her friends.

* * *

                   Hermione was playing a very nice round of Exploding Snap in the Common Room with Lavender and Parvati when Ginny came and told her that Proff McGonagall called her. 

                   "Why?"asked Hermione, confused. 

                   "I don't know, Hermione. But you better hurry."said Ginny, looking as blank as her.

                   So Hermione said goodbye to her friends and climbed through the potrait hole. She walked alone in the empty corridor, wondered why McGonagall called her. Maybe it was something about Perfect`s job. It was almost winter and the weather was very cool for now. T She looked through the big window to the Quidditch Pitch, and smiled. She could see seven players in scarlet robes flying,evidently two of them were Harry and Ron. 

                   They were very serious if it was anything about Quidditch, Quidditch and Quidditch, thought Hermione curiously but none the less she found it funny. Look at them! Didn`t mind about the weather and season, they trained hard without protested. But in the dungeon, when the Potion class, they will moaned every 5 minutes about how cold is the dungeon. 

                   Hermione passed other corridors peacefully and here she was, in front of Proff McGonagall`s office. She knocked it softly twice, waiting for an answer. No sound from inside and she just thought about going to staff room when Proff McGonagall`s voice answered.

                   "Come in, please."

                   Hermione opened the door carefully and stepped in. When she was inside the door closed automatically with a soft click. She let her eyes travel around the room. It was a   tidy and cozy room, reminded Hermione a lot of Prof McGonagall herself. Her office was not very big but still nice. The room was neatly arranged, covered with white carpet, a wooden book shelf full of books in one corner, several cozy looking arm chair, and a long office table with some books and parchament on it where she sat now. 

                   "You called me, Professor?" asked Hermione politely.

                   "Yes, Ms Granger. Please sit down." Answered Prof McGonagall with her usual calm tone. Hermione sat in front of her in a small wooden chair. She could feel it was not a pleased business, for McGonagall`s expression was gloomy. Hermione felt nervous now, whats wrong with her?

                   "Miss Granger, I called you to speak to you. "asked Proff McGonagall with severe tone.

                   "Yes, Professor."said Hermione, gulping. Oh no, here it comes. She watched as Proff McGonagall frowned and cleared her throat. 

                   "Are you having a serious problem, Miss Granger?"asked her, made Hermione surprised. She never imagine her Prof will asked something like this. But McGonagall`s expression made her  knew she was serious.

                   "Problem, Professor? I..uh…" said Hermione, not sure what to say.

                   Draco Malfoy, that`s her problem for now. She knew it exactly but…she cant just say it to her teacher, right? Not even her friend`s knew.

                   "No, I`m not, Professor." Lied Hermione, tried to make her voices sounded sure.

                   Prof McGonagall not saying anything and looked at her doubtfully, Hermione wished Prof McGonagall would believe what she said. At last Prof McGonagall  let a long sigh and take a very big book from the desk. 

                   "As Gryffindor`s Head I have a responsible about you, Miss Granger. I really don't know what happen to you, but I founded you act strangely in my class for this last weeks. The other teacher say the same about you but I thought it was what an ordinary teenage do. Until is saw this…You may see it."said Prof McGonagall, she opened the book and put it in the table where Hermione could see it clearly.

                   What`s in the book make Hermione petrified. It was the list of her marks in every subject. Is it really her marks? It was all very bad! Hermione couldn`t believe what she saw. She could failed if it`s still like this. What`ll her parents said if they knew? And Harry and Ron? Hermione`s head was suddenly spinning very fast.       

                   "You see, Miss Granger…Your mark was falling fastly. You even failed in some test _and_ my last Transfiguration test. Me and the other Professor feel that you cant concentrated well these days. I believe you are in healthy condition so I thought you are worried about something. Is it true, Miss Granger?" asked Prof McGonagall after a hurting speech.

                   "No, it is not."said Hermione, very aware that she almost crying and her voice shaken.

                   "Well, Miss Granger, you must try to study better. And I don't know what`s been bothering you, but don't worry too much. You can go now."said Prof McGonagall in a soft tone.

                   Hermione mumbled her thanks and went out. At the time she was out Hermione run as fast as she could. Her eyes were watering and her throat sore.  She failed in some test……how could she be so fool? She played, played and played to get rid of Malfoy fr5om her mind. Now, her marks were very bad! She didn't know what to do anymore. Her marks were ruined as her world too. When Hermione was far away from McGonagall`s office she stopped. She couldn`t cry, her heart was too hurt to cry. Why, she was hopeless now. She couldn`t stop thinking about Malfoy for this last weeks and looked at she now, failed in test and very miserable. Damn you, Malfoy! 

                   Hermione strolled around with crazy thing`s in her head about ten reason to suicide. She felt not ready to see her friend`s, she would cry at the moment she saw them. So Hermione strolled nowhere alone in the corridor in a terrible state. Suddenly a voice made her stopped .                                                                                                                    

                   "Hi, Hermione!"                                                                                                

                   She turned stiffly and felt a great relieved in her chest when she saw who it is. It was the little Colin Creevey. He was not little anymore, of course, but for Hermione, he was still the same Colin Creevey.

                   "What are you doing here? Where`s Harry? Why he is not with you?"Asked Colin fastly. Hermione was glad he didn`t see that her eyes were red and her face bad. All Colin thought was his favourite, Harry. 

                   "I don't know Colin. I think he was still in the Quidditch Pitch, training."answered Hermione flatly. Colin was inhaled a breath to his next long talk when a boy came over them.

                   "Are you Hermione Granger?"asked the boy, Hermione remembered her as a Slytherin first year.  

                   "Yes, I am." Answered Hermione, still in a flat tone.  

                   "Oh, Harry Potter give me a mesagge; said he is waiting for you now in the lake."said the boy.

                   "Harry…? Where?"asked Hermione, her brains seems to be working very slowly.                                                                                                               

                   "On the far side from Hagrid`s Hut, he is waiting on the big single stone near the woods."explained the boy. Is it just Hermione`s imagination? The boy looked uneasy and fidgety.               

                   "Mmhh…alright, I`ll go there. Thanks." Said Hermione, toneless. The boy then ran very fast towards the Great Hall. Hermione let her mind wondered before she noticed that Colin was still standing there. His expression made Hermione suspicios, it was the kind of expression that show he knew something. Colin`s eyes was simply beaming and he had that curious lopsided grin. 

                   "Harry want to talk to you in the lake. It means just the two of you. Now that`s really _something_. I knew it!" babbled Colin excitedly.

                   Now Hermione remembered Colin was one of the people who thought Hermione and Harry were in love. Hermione didn`t mind because she knew Harry and her will always be a best friend, not more. But sometimes like this, it felt annoying.

                   "Bye than, Colin."said Hermione hurriedly and went away before Colin could say anything.  

* * *

                   When Hermione walked out from the Front Hall alone, she stopped and looked around her. It was around 6 o`clock. The sun is already low, the sky was cloudy and the mixture of orange, pink and red. The sun cast a long shadow in everything, made Hermione shivered. 

                    Harry was waiting for her, and she must go there. As Hermione walked towards the lake cool wind blew her face, played with her hair. Hermione tried to ignore the creepy feeling that crept in her. It maybe because of the sound of wind blowing the tall grass, or the cool weather or the already dark lake. Hermione saw the woods, dark and unwelcome, she shivered again. Felt she couldn't go on if she still like this, Hermione tightened her scarf and walked faster towards `the meeting place`.

                   Hermione wondered why Harry wanted to meet her in the cool ground, not in the warm Common Room. It's very unlike Harry, called her _alone_ to the _lake_ when it's almost _night_. Maybe Harry _know_? What should she tell him? But Hermione shook her head fastly. Harry was not the most sensitive and caring person; his category was `oblivious`.

                   Hermione reached the big stone and puzzled when she found that no one's there. Where's Harry? Hermione looked up, twenty or thirty minutes again it would be dark.

Now the sky was dark orange. She sat in the stone.

                   "Harry? **Harry**? I'm here!" called Hermione loudly. 

                   Suddenly Hermione heard something from behind, it sound's like someone's walking on the grass. Hermione gave a relieved smile and turned

                   "Harr-"

                   Hermione stopped dead when the tall form stepped out from the wood's shadow. It's not Harry. 

                   "You!" gasped Hermione  

                   She recognize very well who he is. The sunlight made his blonde hair glistening turned its color into bright oranges. He smirked coldly as he walked towards Hermione.

To be continued….

Yayy! Another chapter finished! I'm so happy! Tell me what you are thinking about this chapter, okay? I really need review to go on. The next chapter is in my head, one review and I'll write it. Oh, yeah, I've got 10 reviews!!!! Thank you all, read this one too! And…well, about my Grammar, I know its bad, hiks, hiks. But I try very hard, so don't be angry with me, please. In 15 Nov is Harry Potter 2nd movie premier isn't it? Lucky you who can watch! In my city it will be in 4 December. Nook!!!! I really want to watch it. Can you tell me is after you watch it? Heehee. Okay than, I guess that's all, See you!


	5. Chapter 5

The Secret Admirer

Chapter 5

Author: Cornette

Disclaimer: Jk Rowling!Luv her! 

Hermione grew roots, she told her legs to run but she stood there none the less. Her mind raced. Was this a set-up? or did they just happened to be at the same place and time? The faint twilight shadowed his face, outlining every curve. And the sunlight cast a long silhouette of him, made him looked a little eerie. He slowly approached her with a familiar smirk.

She found her voice with difficulty.

"Why are you here? Where`s Harry?" she 

said in a rather shakey voice. She mentally cursed herself for showing the 

weakness. What was he going to do to her? He chuckled lightly 

. 

"Potter?" he spat. "It's me who called you here."Malfoy looking amused. 

"What do you want?" said Hermione. How can she be so gulliable! Harry would never get a Slytherin to be a messenger. God! Harry wouldn't call her to here in the first place! 

"Just wanting a little chat with you." said Malfoy. She 

sensed something in his tone. Trouble. She took a step backward, reaching for her wand inside her robe. 

"Why have you been avoiding me?" asked Malfoy 

slowlyly.

But Hermione was alreadypointing her wand at him, her hand shaking.

"Oh no, you don't! " shouted Malfoy, as he made two swift movement towards Hermione. 

Before Hermione realized what happened, it was too late. Her wand was in Malloy`s hand, and she was defenseless. Not even

smirking now, Malfoy tossed her wand backward, which reflected the sunlight before fell with a faint thud somewhere. Hermione turned around and started to run Malfoy seized her upper arm firmly, turning her to him.

"Why have _you_ been avoiding _me_?" repeated Malfoy hotly, his eyes stared straight into Hermione`s.

"I-I don`t know what are you talking about…"said Hermione weakly, not daring to look back. He tightened his grip. Hermione wimpered slightly. 

"Malfoy, let me go! Please, let me go!" 

"Answer me!" demanded him furiously. Hermione wriggled and twisted her body with all her power, her eyes shining with tears, but it was no use, he was way too strong. 

"Let me go!you are hurting me!" yelled Hermione angrily. To her disbelief, Malfoy softened his grip. Hermione blinked her tears away pleading him with her eyes. She thought his eyes softened. She blinked to clear her vision. No his eyes which usually allowed no feelings were burning with fury.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he yelled.

"Malfoy!" murmured Hermione softly, pleading.

Malfoy didn't say anything, instead Hermione could feel he push Hermione backwards in a not too soft manner. Hermione puzzled, but her fear crept to her mind again. She swayed backward mutely as Malfoy pushed her. She was not in her usual clear mind; it was like half foggy and worked slower than usual. How can she think clearly when Draco Malfoy was only inch away from her? She saw Hog warts Castle and the lake and Hatred's Cabin, far, far away from them, all looked shadowy and dim. The sky is already dark, just a little deep red sunlight left in the horizon.

He push her hard. Suddenly Hermione felt something cold and solid behind her, a tree. She was trapped. He closed the space between them. Then setting a hand on the tree behind her . 

"Now you _have to_ ansewered me. Why, Hermione?" Malfoy whispered smoothly in her ear, she shivered. 

They were very far from the Castle, and nobody knows they were here. So her friends or Hagrid or a worried teacher won't came looking for Hermione. She maybe not this hopeless if she had her wand with her. But now, she was completely defenseless and automatically she was on the weaker side in this situation. Draco Malfoy could do _everything_. When that kind of thought crossed Hermione`s mind, she started to felt a bit panicked and frightened. It was not like the usual Mr. Cool Draco Malfoy, Malfoy here was very furious and acted very strange. She better not made Malfoy mad.

"I-I…" Hermione started. He took a step nearer, his warm body pressed against her blocking the cool wind. She looked up to meet his damn good-looking face and eyes. Malfoy`s gaze made her speechless. Amazing how Hermione`s body and mind responsed to Malfoy`s presence.

"I cant." whispered her in a choke sort of voice, and she looked down. She can`t!Hermione knew she would burst into tears if she spoke

a word about how she felt for these last weeks. How Hermione longed for him! But Malfoy in front of him was not the usual `Draco Malfoy`, for he felt strange to her. It made Hermione felt miserable. 

"Hermione! You know you have been avoiding me! You burnt that note in front of me. You ignored me. I wanted to talk to you about `that day` but you didn't even let me get near you!" said Malfoy hotly, his silvery gray eyes stare straight into Hermione's. Hermione could see that he was furious to her. His silvery eyes blazing with anger. 

" But-" Hermione tried to lied when Malfoy cutted her with his lips. 

Malfoy gave her one hot kiss. Hermione was breathless when Malfoy broke the kiss. It was too quick; she didn't even have time to think, let alone responded. Did she want to respond? Stunned by sudden rush of emotions she saw Malfoy smirking maliciously. 

"Now you can recall that day clearer. But it felt good, right, Hermione?"

Enraged, with all her power she struck Draco`s face. It was humiliation deeper than Hermione ever felt. How dare he! Malfoy seems not to

have cared much, his head just sway a bit to the left. But when he straightened his head, Hermione felt petrified. His silvery gray eyes were on

fire, wild, like an animal. Hermione tried her last efforts to escape, pushing Malfoy away, but he didn't even budge.

"You!" shouted Malfoy madly, gripping each her hand in one hand.

Now she was cornered here, no use to wriggle and his body pinned her to the tree. Hermione could saw her shaking form, reflected in Malfoy`s eyes. Hermione was very scared now. Hermione was horror-struck when she saw Malfoy bent his head again towards her. Hermione could guess what happen next but she couldn't do anything. Everything she could was throw her head backside. Malfoy`s face came nearer… nearer…, and nearer… and-

"HERMIONE!!!"

A voice not very far from them, called her. Hermione snapped her eyes open. Malfoy was listening too.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! Where are you?"

"Harry!" gasped Hermione.

"Not that stupid Potter again." muttered Malfoy angrily. 

"HARRY! I'm here!" yelled Hermione loudly, making Malfoy surprised. But it's Hermione only chance.

"Ssshhhhh! Shut up!" hushed Malfoy, he was looking anxious now. Malfoy used his free hands to get his wand and getting ready. Malfoy was late, though, for second later his wand shot out from his hand, flew into the sky. They both shocked and just stared to the direction where the

wands went.

It WAS Harry, thank God. His shadowy tall figure running towards them, his robes flying behind. When Harry was near them Hermione

could see he was still wearing his Quidditch robes, and still covered in mud and dirt. He was holding his own wand in right hand and Malfoy`s in the other. For a crazy second Hermione absentmindedly remembered how good Harry was in Disarming Spell.

Malfoy was still shocked,staring wide-eyed to Harry. Hermione pushed Malfoy away with all her strength, and ran before Malfoy

could even stop her. She was now behind Harry. 

Harry turned his head and Hermione could saw beads of sweat in his face and Harry`s breathing was fast and rapid. He must have been looking for her all over the Castle Grounds.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry, never, never had Hermione heard Harry speak so softly like that and looking that worried. Hermione simply nodded. She was in great relieved now that she cant speak. Harry turned to Malfoy and his expression change.

"You coward! Using my name to call Hermione here! Why didn't you call me instead? Too chicken to do that, eh? You only have guts to threat a girl! "shouted Harry. 

Hermione couldn't see Harry's face but his voice was rage. From behind Harry, Hermione could see Malfoy. Malfoy was standing, his face stiff, but after Harry spoke his usual pale face now flushed, deep red. As if he was ashamed. Then Harry threw Malfoy`s wand, which fell not far from Malfoy`s feet. 

"Remember Malfoy, if I find that you touch a hair 

of her, you will have to deal with ME!" said Harry, trembling with anger.

Malfoy hesitated for a second before he picked his wand rathe slowly. When he got up his face was in normal form. Then Malfoy walked away from them with his long steps. 

Harry then turned to Hermione, let out a long tired sigh.

"That Malfoy, I think I cant be angrier." said Harry, trying to be calm.

"How did you know I was here,Harry?" asked Hermione, her voice was slightly screechy.

"I was waiting in front of the Great Hall for Ron and you for dinner. Then Colin asked me why I didn't meet you in the lake. I was puzzled, and Colin said it was Slytherin`s first year who gave the message, I knew something's wrong. So I ran as fast as I can to the lake."explained Harry fastly. 

He stopped and looks at Hermione. 

"Are you really okay, Hermione?"asked Harry in soft tone.

"Of course." lied Hermione and gave a weak smile to assure him. He brushed Hermione`s tears away from her cheeks. Tears? Yes, Hermione now realized that her face was already wet-streaked with tears.

Harry put his hand around her and pull her head softly. When Hermione felt Harry's warm chest, she felt safe again for the first time. 

"Shhh…Its okay now." Whispered Harry as he patted Hermione`s head. That`s enough for Hermione, her dam broke and she cried in Harry`s chest.

Hermione didn't know exactly why she cried, though she knew she cry because Draco Malfoy. He made her scare, still clear in her mind. Malfoy`s blazing eyes, his strange, rough manner. And how hopeless and weak Hermione was against him, mentally and physically. 

When Hermione stopped crying, Harry let go off her. He smiled to Hermione. He looks sweet that moment, with sparkling kind green eyes. 

"Feel better?" asked Harry.

"Uh-huh, think so." Said Hermione, now tell the truth. She felt much better, no problem about her red, swollen eyes, and flushed face. Hermione returned Harry's smile. Harry laughed and said.

"Come on, Herm… Ron must be waiting for us." 

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book and looked through the window. It was still pouring heavily. The weather was cold and humid these

days. Hermione missed the warmness of summer. She looked around the deserted library. 

Madam Pince dozed off in her table. The only weirdness in

this peaceful Library were her friends. Harry and Ron were sat across her, arguing about something in a whisper. Normally Harry and Ron would choose to hang around in the Common Room.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione. They

both looked up and exchanged glances.

"No-nothing, really. Is not important. Right, Ron? "asked Harry.

"Yeah, Nothing."said Ron quickly. 

Snorting, Hermione went back to her book while they two went arguing again silently. Harry was a very terrible liar, thought Hermione. They play secret than, but still, for Hermione they were the best friends in the whole universe.

For these three days after Malfoy called her to the lake, Hermione were always with Ron and Harry. They kept telling Hermione to be careful every two hours, and insisted to guarded the washroom doors while she occupied it. Ron was very angry, mind you, when Harry told him whathappened. Now every time Ron met Malfoy, Harry and Hermione had to stop him from cursing Malfoy into a thousand pieces. Hermione tried to study hard with them beside her, never leaving her for more than 2 minutes . Although sometimes it feels irritating, Hermione was glad, she didn't sure what to do if she face Draco Malfoy again.

Malfoy was back to his usual self, well mannered and cool. He looked hotter than ever. she almost can`t stand it. Once or twice they've met, but seconds later Harry or Ron will steer her away from him. It`s really hard to believe it was the same Draco Malfoy that pinned her to the trees. He seems to be very quiet and Hermione never found him with his bunch of girls anymore. 

"Hey, Hermione!"

Hermione startled, looked up. Harry and Ron were standing beside her.

"Its lunch time!! Put that book down and lets go!" said Ron in a too happy tone. 

"Yeah, we can't be late. There's something I want to do. said Harry, checking his watch.

"Okay, okay." Said Hermione, annoyed. The book was really interesting, and she needs study more. So half-heartedly Hermione put the book back in the bookshelf and followed her friends. 

"Oh, come on, Hermione! Don't be like that! You didn't even read that book,just daydreaming." teased Ron cheerfully

"Shut up!" snapped Hermione, blushing furiously. Ron sniggered and teased her all the way to the Great Hall, with a silent and thoughtful Harry beside him.

Great Hall was packed with hungry students. That's Hogwarts tradition, you could miss dinner and steal some food from kitchen. Lunch, cant be missed like that, because the break time is too short. The food was great,

Hermione enjoyed it. For these last days she didn't eat enough. Maybe it was just her imagination, but Harry looks strange in her eyes. Harry always eats

fast, but this time super fast, even faster than Ron. He looks tensed and regularly checked Slytherin table. Hermione didn't dare to avert her gaze to

Slytherin`s table, although she really wanted to.

Suddenly Harry got up, and walked without saying anything.

"Harry? ...Ron, something's wrong with Harry" said Hermione worriedly, nudging Ron painfully.

"Ow! Calm down! He's okay…" said Ron. She stopped eating and searching Harry in the crowd. And Hermione spotted him, nobody has a jet-black hair like that. He was walking towards…Slytherin`s table?. Much to Hermione`s horror. It couldn`t be a mistake. Gryffindor is in the far right table, and Slitherin`s is in the far left. Harry was walking towards Slytherin`s table! 

Now, the Slytherins noticed him coming and sneers insults. But they fell silent when Harry walked straight to Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were quite famous as archenemy, it was normal, they never try to hide that they loathed each other. Every time they had a row, it will be very nasty so everyone try to steer clear.

"Oh, RON! Look! Harry, Harry!" yelled Hermione, panicked, shaking Ron`s shoulder. 

"I know, I know! Let`s just wait and see…Will you stop that? "asked Ron, watching Harry and at the same time trying to stop Hermione. 

The silent in Slytherin Table spread to all of the Great Hall. Several people stood to see what happened. When they see what happened, the Great Hall turned dead silent. Everybody watching intently, holding his or her breath and waiting.

Harry approach Malfoy, and everybody watch him when he stood beside Malfoy. Malfoy himself look unaffected, as if the Great Hall

was not silent and _Harry Potter_ not standing beside him. He drank his pumpkin juice .

"Draco Malfoy."started Harry, formally. Malfoy turned his blond head casually and looked at Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"I, Harry Potter, challenge you on a Seeker Duel. Saturday morning in the Quidditch Pitch." said Harry clearly.

Seeker Duel! The statement Harry made went like bomb in the Great Hall. All students whispering noisily to each other. Hermione couldn`t say anything, Harry words made her shocked. She saw Ron grinning evilly beside her. Even the teacher's whispering seriously between them. Harry was serious! 

"Why?"asked Malfoy, now looking tensed. 

Harry lowered his head and talking to Malfoy in a low voice that can`t be heard. Even the Slytherin couldn`t hear too, because they look disappointed when Harry finished. Malfoy then looking very serious, he reached for his goblet and drank some more pumpkin juice.

Then suddenly something happened. Hermione swore she saw Malfoy looking straight at her then like a slow motion he gave her a very slight smile. It was seconds but for Hermione it seems like hours. Malfoy put his goblet down, stood up and faced Harry in a manly manner. Hermione prayed silently...don`t… don`t… don`t, please no...

"I accept your challenge."

__

To be continued……

Tadaaaa!!! I`m back with this chapter! This one is very long but I hope you read it and like it! And send me reviews too, I want to hear your comment whether this one good, or boring. Special thanks to Andrea, my kind beta-reader, she help me a lot! I got 16 reviews, heehee, I know I look stupid, but I am very happy! Thank you for reviewing my story. So, how was Harry Potter and COS? Have you watched it? I am still waiting. Love you all, byeee!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

The Secret Admirer

Chapter 6

Author: Cornette

Disclaimer: JK Rowling! I really, really love her!

                            The Great Hall boomed the second after Malfoy said that. Everybody clapped and cheered. The Gryffindor shouting encouragement for Harry while the Slytherin cheered for Malfoy. Hermione sat still, feeling numb. How could they?   

                           "Good. Don't forget about the deal." said Harry, pleased. Malfoy nodded curtly and reached his goblet again, now looking tensed. His Slytherin fellows soon surround him so Hermione could see him no longer. Harry walk back to Gryffindor Table calmly, with a small smile in his pleasant face. Harry sat again beside her. Hermione opened her mouth, ready to shout at him when someone already does that.  

                           "Harry, that was cool!" said Seamus, across them.

                           "Yeah, you show him, Harry!"yelled George Weasley hotly.

                           Soon everybody surround him, slap Harry's back or said supporting words. The Creevey brothers shake hand with Harry, their eyes shone. Ron laughed and patted Harry's back. The Gryffindor Seeker just sat beside Hermione, grinning. Suddenly…

                           "Wait a minute! Nobody gives you two permission!" a mock voice interrupted them. 

                           The clamor stopped, everyone turned his or her head to see who's speaking. It was the Head Boy, John White. Tall and proud he stood alone in Ravenclaw table. Flush spread in White's face, evidently he was furious. 

                           "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have no rights doing Seeker Duel. Its not allowed!" yelled White angrily; his voices rang clearly in the Great Hall. Go, John, go! cheered Hermione in her mind. Moment later `Boos` and disagreement spread. Look's like everybody is against John… and Hermione. 

                           "But we all want to see it! Beside, there's no harm in this Seeker Duel." retorted Lee Jordan, and everyone cheered him.

                           "I don't care." snapped John hotly, his voice high.

                           "Pompous bigheaded git."muttered Ron angrily in his seat.

                           Hermione agree. Though John White is the Head Boy and as a Prefect they work often, still Hermione dislike him. He was a responsible and clever one, but he think everyone was less than him. They were in the same side now, so Hermione choose to be silent.    

                           "I, John White, as the rightful Head Boy, didn't give you any permission. And that's all!" said John loudly, and then sat again.

                           The whole Great Hall fell silent, all eyes looked at him with disbelief, included the Ravenclaws. As usual, they are very neutral and fair. John White look pleased with himself and ignored the stare he got. 

                           "Who need yours, by the way?" 

                           A clear and cool voice said. But this sarcastic words gave a huge effect, almost everyone laugh silently. Hermione knew beyond her sense who that was. Who else could say such words? Of course it was Draco Malfoy. Stood coolly, with a smirk in his good-looking face, staring with his most insolent manner at John White. 

                           Banging his hand loudly upon the table, John stood up. Hermione never see him this angry before. He looks quite frightening. Face red and eyes blazing. He raised his right hand and pointed rudely at Malfoy.

                           "Shut up, Malfoy! You bas-"

                           "_SILENCE_!"

                           Prof McGonagall was already standing between them, her face stern. Everybody went quite again. 

                           "Sit down White, Malfoy!" said McGonagall sharply, and for Hermione`s happiness, they sat back obediently (John White still red faced). Now Prof McGonagall strolled to and fro around the Tables, make them felt small and guilty. Odd feeling, thought Hermione, but that's what she feel everytime she saw Prof McGonagall with her strict face.

                           "Well, we teachers have heard all of your argument. We'll let you finished this alone, but what we seen disappoint us. Still I believe that you all can handle this, I believe it all right. But this time we think its better if me and all the teacher who made the decision." said Prof McGonagall, calmly. Yet it made some students stirred uneasily in their seats. They waited in silent. Hermione crossed her fingers and pray.

                           "I think most of you agree of Mr. Jordan's opinion; there's no harm in Seeker Duel." said Mc Gonagall, smiled at Lee, who blushed scarlet. "So we think it's save enough and because it's only for fun, you have our permission."

                           Hermione felt spiritless when she heard that, and everybody around her clapped and cheered. So the teacher is agreeing, too! Hermione`s hope flew away. Suddenly Prof Dumbledore arose and the noise died instantly. Hermione noticed that he didn't look too joyful like usual, he was rather glum.

                           "For the last time, I need to hear their certain statement. Harry Potter, do you really want to do this Seeker Duel?" asked Prof Dumbledore to Harry. 

                           "Yes, Professor." answered Harry, his voice clear and very sure. Hermione sigh when she heard that, and all Gryffindor cheered silently. Ron mouthed `_YESSS! `._

                           "Mr. Malfoy, how about you?" asked Prof Dumbledore, turning to Malfoy. Behind his spectacles, his blue eyes shone. Malfoy thought a moment before he nodded.

                           "I want to do this." said Malfoy, his voice cool.  

                           "I see." said Prof Dumbledore, with a …(defeated sigh?). "Then we all will see a Seeker Duel on Saturday." 

                          The Great Hall rang with voices and yells and claps.  Prof Dumbledore sat back again, his face thoughtful and serious. He certainly didn't smile at all today, thought Hermione absentmindedly.  

                           "Hermione, cheer up! We can see the Seeker Duel in Saturday. Harry can play!" said Ron happily. Hermione force herself to smile, as if she was glad to hear that. Harry was still looking calm, but he looks happy nonetheless and his green eyes sparkling.                                              

                           At the very time the bell rang, lunchtime is over. Its not just Hermione who gave a relieved sigh. It was interesting at first, but she didn't like the tensed and anger. The Great Hall and all of them didn't use to any kind of these things. Hermione, Harry and Ron went out from the Great Hall together, around them everyone was already chatting excitedly again.

                           "How about visiting Hagrid?" asked Harry.

                           "Oh, yeah, nice idea." said Ron, nodded. For Hermione their conversation seem far away from her. Suddenly someone force to pass between Harry and Ron. Malfoy made them separated and surprised, but without even looking back he dashed through the crowd.

                           "Very polite, isn't he?" said Ron irritably, rolling his eyes. Even from here, Hermione could see his blond hair, making his way in the crowd. 

                           "… But Ron, his words… I have an odd feeling that if he was not Draco Malfoy, I'll shake his hands." said Harry in a low voice. Ron gapes at him for a moment before shrugging.  

                           Hermione knew exactly what Harry felt. Malfoy`s rudeness and sarcasm sometimes can be useful. To spoke like that to the Head Boy, even if it just foolishness, needs courage. He can give us Detention! Courage is something that Gryffindor`s, like Harry, praised high.

* * *

                           Hagrid was in a very jolly mood. He serves them with his chocolate muffins –which they refused to eat, for it smells strongly like petrol – and hot tea. Hagrid babbled for minutes about his vegetable garden. They teased him about Madam Maxime a bit. It's such a nice afternoon, when suddenly Ron spoiled it all.

                           "Seeker Duel?!" asked Hagrid eagerly.

                           "Yeah, Hagrid, yeah! Versus Malfoy. It cant be better, isn't it?" asked Ron, in the same level of eagerness.

                           "You have to win, Harry, my boy!" said Hagrid, guffawed. Harry gave him a little smile and put his tea hastily back in the table. Hermione knew that, just in case Hagrid clapped Harry's shoulder. So the talk about that cursed Seeker Duel went on, and on, and on……

                           "Why is our Hermione so silent?" asked Hagrid after a long and deep conversation. Hermione heard that, but she pretended to continued looking at the Lake through the window.

                           "Well, Hagrid, you know, she's mad because we didn't tell her about the plan…"said Ron, which made Hermione turned back abruptly.

                           "WHAT?  Mad? I'm not mad! And I don't care about your stupid plan!" yelled Hermione angrily. Her sudden outburst shocked Harry and Hagrid.

                           "Then what else? You are really grumpy about this Seeker Duel. Admit it, Hermione."said Ron, grinning triumphantly. Hermione felt her blood boiled when Ron said this.

                           "ALLRIGHT! I admit it! I don't like this whole thing! I don't like this Seeker Duel!" yelled Hermione, tossed her hand to the air. Ron sniggered, and Hagrid coughed to hide his laugh, made Hermione glared at him. 

                           "But why Hermione?"asked Harry, bewildered. Well, Harry could be soooo oblivious sometimes. 

                           "Because its _dangerous_! "said Hermione tensely with her final tone.  

                           "Dangerous?" repeated Ron absentmindedly before he burst out laughing. Even Harry and Hagrid laugh now, made Hermione pissed off.   

                           "Listen Hermione, its not dangerous." Started Harry, finally stopped laughing and now trying to explain it to Hermione. "It's just same as the usual Quidditch. Two Seeker chase the Golden Snitch but-" 

                           "I _knew _the rules, Harry. I've read it." cut Hermione sharply. " It's just two Seeker without any other player right? With two times faster Snitch and three times faster and rougher Bludger. Is it right?" asked Hermione hotly.

                           "Perfect. Except about `dangerous` part." said Ron, still laughing. Hermione ignored him even though she wanted very much to hit his face. In spite of her desire Hermione turned to Harry, and stare at him right in his eyes, to show how serious she was. Harry stare at her, his green eyes wide. 

                           "Harry, it's you who take the risk! You can fell! The bludger`s may knocked you off! What if the Snitch can't be catched for weeks? Its winter, and there might be a huge storm! Strong wind can sweep you to the Whomping Willow! Think of it, Harry!" cried Hermione, looking up to Harry with shimmering eyes. She didn't want something bad happen to him. Not again, what happened to Harry all this years is too much.  

                           "It's all right, Hermione."said Harry softly to her. Her green eyes grew mild and let out one of his dazzling smile. "I'll take all the risk."

                           "Great to hear that, Harry!" exclaimed Hagrid, obviously felt very proud.  He patted Harry's head a bit too strong, made him dizzy. 

                           So what can Hermione say in situation like this? She couldn't say that she wanted Harry to cancel it. Not here, at least. Not in front of Hagrid, who was beaming down to Harry. Hagrid`s beady eyes twinkling with delight and his face shone. She couldn't ruin his happiness. Hermione will talk to Harry later.

* * *

                           Hermione was wrong when she thought she could talk to Harry later. He was too busy. In the morning and in the classes, automatically Ron, as their friend, was always with them. Hermione didn't want Ron to hear what she'll say. He'll be enraged. After school, they had lunch (Ron still with them, of course) and played in the common room for hour or so. But most of Harry's time was in Quidditch Pitch, practicing his `Seeker Skill` like what Ron said.

                           Hermione surely couldn't watch, not in heavy pouring rain, and chilling wind. The weather was hard, these days, not that Harry minds this. He practiced restlessly with Ron, Fred and George and anyone who wanted to help. He comes back shivering in night, covered with mud, and wet with rain. Hermione pitied Harry if he came like this, coughing and sneezing. She knew Harry was `weak` in season like this. He'll get flu. So Hermione and Ron got him one of Madam Pomfrey medicine and let him sleep.

                          It's already Friday. And Hermione didn't talk to Harry yet; it made her a bit frustrated. Days flows quickly with Harry out of her reach. She noticed that Malfoy was practicing hard too. Rare sight, really, someone with pride like him practice. So the school was having an increasing tense aura. Like mad they support their favorite, Harry or Malfoy. These days they can be founded in the center of their fan (especially girls). Harry, as always, looked very annoyed when the girls surround him. To Hermione`s surprise Malfoy too, avoid his fans. He looked much silent than before. 

                           As usual in this week, Hermione left alone in the common room. She couldn't stop pouting. Everyone said she look so sulky. Hermione read a book alone in her chair beside the warm fireplace, waiting for her friends. She waited and waited, soon got very bored. Glared to some second years that made a bet for tomorrow, she put down her book. Suddenly-

                           "Hermione! We're back." said a familiar cheerful voice, Harry's. Harry and Ron, mud free and looked as if just came straight out from bath.

                           "Hullo! What took you guys so long?" asked Hermione, felt glad.

                           "We took shower first then came to you." answered Harry, he and Ron sat in their chair.

                           "How was the practice, Ron?" asked Hermione to Ron. She was afraid if something wrong with Harry.

                           "Went bloody great! We'll win tomorrow." said Ron confidently, smiling. Hermione frowned. 

                           "I still didn't like this idea." murmured her grimly. 

                           "Hermi-"Harry was just saying something to her when someone shouted.

                           "Potter, LOOK!"

                           Harry looked up and they all saw something flying fast to them. Hermione covered her face with her hands but in a swift motion Harry catch it. Cushion. All of the Gryffindor`s clapped and cheered.

                           "Nice catch, Harry!" said Dean Thomas, grinned ear-to-ear.

                           The Gryffindors gave Harry an extra training. They decided Harry have to catch flying objects as often as possible. They throw things and Harry have to run, jump or dive to catched it. It's tiring, even for Hermione, and made her aware. It could be everything, little eraser, pencil case, pen, feather, but it could be books, and even food. The most important thing was Hermione, Harry and Ron had to be _very_ careful, just in case something big and heavy flying towards them.

                           But it's not Harry if he couldn't catch it. He made them all proud and sure, he'll win. The Gryffindor`s too, restlessly supported him and helped him even if sometimes made situation worse. The thick Rune Dictionary that Colin Creevey threw almost knocked Harry out. The worst thing as Gryffindor loses fifty points because Fred and George threw boiled eggs wildly to Harry at breakfast. Raining all of them with eggs and messing the Great Hall for of course Harry couldn't catch all of them. Enraged Snape yelled at them and gave the twins detention. 

                           From beside Hermione, in an armchair Harry let out a huge yawn. Evidently he was very tired.

                           "I'm sleepy, I think I'll go to bed." said Harry as he shift his position in his chair.

                           "Well, you have to get a plenty of rest Harry! See you tomorrow." said Ron. Hermione watched as Ron arrange his chessboard on the table carefully. Looks like Ron didn't want to sleep early.

                           "Bye." said Harry tiredly and he went away. Hermione as watching Ron silently when suddenly she stood up quickly and run after Harry.    

Harry stopped in the spiral staircase when Hermione called him.   

                           "Harry, if you don't mind. Umm, I want to talk to you." said Hermione nervously. This was her only chance. 

                           "What's up?" asked Harry curiously. He walked back down to Hermione.

                           "It`s just-"

                           "Excuse me, can I pass?"asked someone with scared tone. 

                           Hermione turned her head to see a little boy, first year standing beside them nervously. He referred to the staircase. Accidentally, Harry and Hermione were blocking the way.

                           "Sure." said Harry and he stepped back. The boy passed with a flushed face and went upstairs speedily.

                           "So, where are we?" asked Harry, trying to remember. "Ah, you want to talk w with me, right?"

                           Hermione checked around her and decide that this is not a good place to talk. A big group of fourth year was walking towards the staircase now. No privacy at all! thought Hermione, irritated. So she turned to Harry after thinking for a moment.

                           "Yes, but not here, Harry. How about tomorrow morning on 6 in the Common Room?" asked Hermione, half forcing. Harry, after frowning for seconds finally shrugged.

                           "As you wish, m`lady!"said Harry humorously, and made a mock bow before went upstairs.

                           Weary herself, Hermione crept silently to Fifth year bedroom and found nobody there. Parvati and Lavender didn't come here yet. She changed her robes and does her before sleep ritual. After that Hermione walked to her bed slowly, with her eyes searching in the room. She didn't see something wrong, but why she felt as if something was missing? What is it?

                           Hermione sat in the edge of her bed, thinking deeply. She searched the room once again and still, found nothing's wrong. Hermione closed her eyes and the idea came abruptly to her mind. She opened her eyes hastily and jumped, searching once again.

                           "The flower! I don't see the flowers and the note!" whispered Hermione to herself.

                           For weeks the sunflower always sent to Hermione. She was getting used to receive it now she felt something missing. Hermione grew panic when she couldn't found it anywhere. It meant a lot to her, especially these hard days. The note was always so sweet and made Hermione feel someone was care a lot of her. Hermione sat hugging her knee on her bed, feeling very sad and alone. Why? And why now? When she needed something to made her feel better because the cursed Seeker Duel will be held tomorrow. It stopped as sudden as it started.

                           "Hermione, are you there?"

                           Hermione looked up and saw Ginny, poking her head on the door. Ginny was smiling broadly when she saw Hermione. 

                           "Hi, Hermione. I was just from the library and found these." said Ginny cheerfully, pointing to a big book with colorful flowers in the cover which she hold. " It's very interesting! I search for this since yester-"

                           Ginny stopped. And quickly run to Hermione`s side.

                           "Oh, Hermione, what happen?" asked Ginny anxiously. Hermione smiled weakly, Ginny was such a good and caring friend. She will knew if her friends were troubled. Hermione took a deep breath. 

                           "Ginny, `he` stop sending me flower." Said Hermione sadly, no need to pretend in front of Ginny. Ginny's mouth made an `O` and she looked scandalized plus disbelieved.

                           "Really? Your secret admirer? Hermione that's bad!" said Ginny, looked disappointed. Very bad, corrected Hermione in her mind.

                           "Mmay-maybe he was just forgot, Hermione!"suggested Ginny, trying to cheer Hermione up.

                           "After this whole weeks? Impossible. More likely, it was a big mistake he send it to me. Maybe it was for another girl, but the owl put it in my table or bed because the window was open. Now he realized it and send it to it's right recipient." said Hermione, grew more miserable when she think that her analyze might be true.

                           "Hermione…I hope it's not true." said Ginny sadly. But for Hermione, she want it more that everything. She slept uneasily that night.

* * *

                           Hermione woke up on Saturday morning with a gloom mode hanging around her. It was not a bright morning, there's a dark cloud in the sky, though not much. Parvati was still snoring when Hermione tiptoed along the room, opened the door and went out. It was 3 minutes to 6. She went to Common Room and saw Harry already there, sitting alone in the deserted room.

                           Hermione knew Harry always wake up fast if he had a Quidditch match. Harry said it was because he was nervous but nobody believes him. They thought it was just a habit. Harry smiled when Hermione came. 

                           "Good morning, Hermione."said Harry. He looks well and ready for today.

                           "Harry, you must cancel this Seeker Duel." Burst Hermione out. Harry looked at her as if she was mad.

                           "What?"

                           "Harry, you must! You know that it's not just you. It's Gryffindor`s pride Harry, that you're betting." said Hermione, almost hopelessly. Harry looked thoughtful and serious after she said that.

                           "I know, thanks for reminding me." said Harry calmly. Hermione eyes went wide. So he know? 

                           "Then cancel it, for goodness sake!" said Hermione hotly. 

                           "I can't. It's me who challenge Malfoy, and he accepted. What will I say to him, and to whole school, and to all Gryffindor`s who helped me?" asked Harry, and Hermione knew he couldn't be forced. If Harry said something with a tone like that, it was his final decision. Harry's eyes sparkling green, looked at her with its honesty. 

                           "But Harry…"Hermione tried to say something, but she knew it wont make anything change.

                           "I hope you will not think that I'm egoistic. I have my own reason, Hermione."said Harry with a clear voice and Hermione wondered whatever it was. Harry patted her shoulder kindly.

                           "I can cancel if Malfoy want that." said Harry slowly, and a long silence followed. Harry looked at his watched and said,"I better wake Ron up."   

                           Harry walked quickly passed the petrified Hermione…

                           The Great Hall broke into applause as Harry came. Ron grinned at this and Harry smiled broadly. Hermione, in the other hand, lost all her will to do such things. She followed her friends to Gryffindor table and the sat beside Harry. This day was extraordinary. Never, in Hermione`s memory, the Great Hall full of students at 7 o'clock in Saturday morning.

                           But it was, now. Everyone seemed to chat excitedly and silly jokes came out. Hermione felt her head spin in her great displeasure. She watched Harry and Ron talked and ate beside her, but she touched nothing. Well, at least Harry didn't look nervous. The food looked great and smelled sooo good. Hermione take a toast in her hand, but didn't eat it. Not hungry, that's all. She scanned quickly at Slytherin`s table but founded no trace of Draco Malfoy.

                           Two and half hour before the Seeker Duel, announced a ridiculous Hufflepuff Sixth-Year. And the other stupid people cheered, thought Hermione grimly.

                           "Hermione, just eat that!" said Ron, surprising her. He was yelling from behind Harry's shoulder.

                           "Ron!" warned Hermione, she almost dropped her toast. Then she heard Harry laughing. Hermione blushed. Stupid things, but for this last half an hour, she busied herself spreading marmalade in her toast. Now it was too much and looks like a disguising mound. 

                           "Sorry." said Hermione, abashed. She was going to make it disappear when familiar sounds filled the Great Hall.

                           Hooted owls and noisy flapping sounds from their wings. Hermione looked up, she was waiting for her mother's reply. She didn't found her family owl among the huge mass of feathers. Hermione`s attention turned to Neville, who got a big package from her Grandma. It was always interesting to saw what Neville forgot to bring.

                           PLUK.

                           Something soft with a nice scent was dropped in Hermione`s lap. She gave a surprised cry and when she looked at it she gave more surprised cry. A bouquet of beautiful fresh red roses. Hermione covered her mouth, suppressed her happiness. She saw a little white card and impatiently opened it.

                           To: Hermione Granger 

                           No other words, but that's enough for Hermione. She hug the bouquet carefully and inhaled it sweet scent. Suddenly she felt stronger and happier. At last Hermione put it on the table, then let her eyes gazed at it for some time. So pretty, these red roses, do you see that I am so happy to receive these…

                           "That's so romantic Hermione. Who sent you those?" asked Parvati form across her. Hermione snapped back to reality. She went pink again and searched for right words.

                           "Yeah. I want to know too. This was suspicious."Ron`s voice sounds strange.

                           "What???"asked Parvati and Lavender, shocked for hearing Ron words.  Harry was already chuckling.

                           "Yes." said Ron fiercely, looking at the bouquet as if it could bite him. "So, Hermione, you know who sent you these?"

                           Hermione thought for a second before answering. "Ermmm… yes. I-I mean, not exactly know, but I know it was him." 

                           She looked up just to see Parvati and Lavender giggling, Harry tried hard not to laugh till his cheeks crimson, and Ron stared at her with disbelief. Hermione shocked at his reaction. Well, she and Ron had some odd crush to each other in last year. Hermione found that she couldn't stand it if Ron was with other girls, and she thought Ron felt the same, too. This year, no `Veela things` hang around, so she and Ron back to their proper status, best friend.  

                           "Him? How do you know it was a boy?" asked Ron nastily.

                           Harry burst into a great laughter and couldn't be stopped for some minutes. Parvati and Lavender shot Ron daggers, and Hermione sat still, didn't know what to say. 

                           "Don't be thick, Ronald Weasley. Of course it was a boy." said Lavender stubbornly, crossing her arms.

                           "How do you know?" repeated Ron, more stubbornly.

                           "Because girls never sent flowers to another girl, Ron. Come on!" said Seamus suddenly, he was overheard them. And he was laughing too, joined by Dean. O-ow, this is not what I want, thought Hermione, alarmed. Ron frowned in seconds.

                           "Maybe the girls have a mental illness! You know, odd, a psycho and-"suggested Ron wildly.

                           "He is NOT, Ron." said Hermione sternly, made Ron silent in instant. 

                           "Ooooh, face it Weasley. He sounds more like a very very very handsome and romantic guy." said Parvati with a dreamy expression that made Ron pissed off.                                   

                           "Hermione was lucky!" said Neville innocently at her, shrugging. Hermione smiled her thanks at him.

                           Ron snorted for the last time before continued eating his breakfast, with grinning Harry beside him. Harry didn't say anything that smart boy, he took fair side. Hermione glanced once again at Ron, who looked angry (his ears was deep red). But Hermione shrugged and for the first time in this morning, she could eat her sausage.

                           Seconds after Hermione finished; a small figure of Ginny Weasley approached her. Said that she wanted to talk to her about something important. Hermione was very curious about that, for Ginny's eyes were sparkling with excited ness. So she takes her flowers with her –just in case Ron throw it to the fireplace- and followed Ginny to outside the Great Hall.

* * *

                           "Hermione, oh Hermione!" said Ginny with a great happiness.

                           "Yes, Ginny? What happen?" asked Hermione worriedly. Ginny was beginning to jump up and down; make her red hair flying around.         

Hermione was beginning to think that Ginny was sick or something.

                           "He send you roses Hermione, roses! Do you know what it means? Read this, hurry!" said Ginny when she saw Hermione shook her head. 

                           Ginny handed her a huge book, and Hermione catch a glimpse of its name. _Everything about Flowers_. Ginny began flipping the pages like mad and Hermione couldn't do anything but stood still and watched her.         Suddenly Ginny stopped and smiled trimphatantly at Hermione. Grew very curious, Hermione bent her head and read…

                           **_Sunflowers_**

                                      Usually grows in a tropical place or at summers. These big and beautiful flowers have a bright yellow color. Easy to plant and grow well in area with a lot of sunlight. Sunflo-

                           Hermione was interrupted by Ginny, who lost her patience and pointing at one line eagerly. So Hermione fix her eyes on the spot, which Ginny pointed.

                           Sunflower means: I'll always watch you or I'll always like you, according to its mythology.

                                      Hermione remembered faintly the mythology about a Greek God, Apollo, God of Sun, and a girl who loved him. Slowly realization came into her and she went pink. She saw Ginny, who beamed at her.

                           "Ginny, it could be just a coincidence…"muttered Hermione, trying to sounded reasonable. 

                           "Oh, shut up! You know it wasn't. Do you know what rose means?" asked Ginny, made Hermione grew very curious with her odd tones.

                           Ginny almost jumped when she told Hermione. "It means _love_." (Hermione blinked stupidly) "He loves you, Hermione!!!! Awww,,, that's so sweet, isn't it? Wish you know how many girls will die to have a secret admirer like you!!!"cried Ginny, screaming hysterically.

                           Hermione went deep red. If that's true, indeed she was the luckiest girl around. Like a girls in romance novel with their Prince Charming. But whoever send this flowers, why hadn't he show himself? If he really loves Hermione…Then Hermione found herself laughing. It was impossible! 

                           How could she talk about such nonsense? Letting her girl feelings carried her away to dreams. It only happens in a story. Impossible a boy who (perhaps) never talked to her or barely knew her could fall in love. Maybe Ron's right, though, boys never raining girls with sweet flowers. Only one in a million, an extra romantic (plus rich) could afford buying his girl flower everyday. Yeah, maybe it was a joke to her. It could be everyone who was just bored and sent her flowers, which based in a random pick. Or, it could be her mother! Yes, why hadn't she thought about it before?                  

                           "Hermione?" said Ginny anxiously, when tears of laugh rolled in Hermione`s cheek. Quickly she sweep it and stood firmly again. Ginny gave a relieved sigh before said.

                           "You have to wonder alone, Hermione! Who knows, maybe he is waiting for a right time before he declared his love. Pheeewww, romantic!" sighed Ginny dreamily. Not wanting to disappoint Ginny Hermione pretended she would take Ginny's advice and they went apart.

* * *

                           "Wait, Hermione."

                           Hermione`s heart stopped dead upon hearing a boy's voice called her. She heard long and fast steps reaching her and Hermione grew more nervous. Was Ginny right? Taking a very deep breath Hermione turned around. Who she saw made her horror-stricken.

                           "What on earth-?"she muttered unconsciously under her breath. 

                           It was he, a guy she avoided for weeks. Yet the one who took most of her thought. Yes, he was Draco Malfoy. Made a pain stab suddenly in Hermione`s heart. For Hermione`s torment, Malfoy looked very handsome. Her usually pale skin looked fair and the morning sunlight, which came through the big windows made his blonde hair, looked very transparent. His robes flying slowly as he took one last step towards Hermione. Hermione gulped. 

                           "Hermione, can I have a word with you?" asked Malfoy, very politely. Hermione stood still, felt a sudden mixture of her own emotions. His voice, his words, was able to stirred up her stomach. She won't let her stupidity won again. Hermione remembered their encounters and decided she shouldn't let Malfoy have a `chance` anymore. Besides, its very curious he wanted to talk to her. To a Mudblood, thought Hermione bitterly.

                           Why couldn't she just said, "No, you can't." then leave him, she didn't know. It was there, stucked in her throat. In future times, often Hermione thought a lot about this time, which led to a much greater problem. She just stared at him, her face stiffened and she lost her words. At least, the good-looking creature that stood in front of him sighed and ran his fingers in his hair. Hermione looked down., calming her rapid beating heart. She looked up when heard Malfoy cleared his throat softly.

                           "Well…I knew you wouldn't let talk to you alone. After all what…happened. You should know that I don't mean to…erm…hurt you. And that's half of the reason why I need to talk to you. I-I…"Malfoy words hanged, made Hermione cocked her brow. Never she saw Malfoy went this red, not even when Prof Moody, or Barty Crouch Jr she should say, turned him into a white weasel (rather cute weasel, honestly!).Because now his face reddened, mostly in cheeks.

                           "Im sorry."

                           Very fast. Hermione barely catched the meanings. But when she catched it, it struck her, and frightened her. Okay, Malfoy NEVER said sorry, never ask somebody to forgive him, it was his trademark. Maybe his pride won't let him do that, no matter what he'd done. Now, He said that he was sorry to _Hermione_! What should she do?

                           "I won't do _funny things_ again. I promise." said Malfoy seriously. 

                           Quickly Hermione scanned him. Yes, didn't know why, but she knew he wouldn't do anything to her. He was 180 degrees from Draco Malfoy who trapped her beside the lake. Malfoy was very calm, his silvery eyes sparks clearly, almost like a crystal. Not a single trace of anger can be founded in his cool face. And again he stood coolly, very composed, with a nice manner and a healthy mind. Damn! Hermione felt her legs weakened. It's so unfair! Why it was always her who affected? How could Malfoy be that calm?

                           "You can save my wand for moment, okay? You have to believe me, Hermione. I just want to talk to you. _Please_?" asked Malfoy, made Hermione gave up upon hearing his last words. She knew it; she had a HUGE soft spot in her heart for Malfoy.

                           "Allright."said Hermione quietly, nodding. She took Malfoy`s wand and keep it in her right hand, made it ready, while her left hand still holding the rose bouquet. As she followed Malfoy silently to the empty Transfiguration class, she gripped her own wand firmly. Well, just in case…

* * *

                           At present, Hermione sat in the teacher desk firmly, with feet dangling around. Malfoy hadn't say anything to her…yet. He paced to and fro in this room; until Hermione was sure she could saw his round trace. She didn't say anything, for she thought it was better if she didn't play too soft with Malfoy. Knowing she will get crimson if she watched Malfoy too long, Hermione pretended to be attracted to outside. 

                           It was a beautiful morning. Somewhat it's humid air made her believe it was going to rain. Hermione looked far and far away then remember Harry must be having his Final Practice right now. Because the Seeker Duel was 2 hours again. Then what is this Malfoy do? Pacing the room restlessly?

                           Hermione reached to her roses bouquet than drew it close. Admiring its beauty and graceful shape. Hermione inhaled its sweet scent once again. It reminded her strongly of fresh dew in the morning. 

                           "You like that bouquet?"

                           Malfoy`s voice surprised her. She almost fell from the desk right away. Mustering her dignity Hermione answered.

                           "Well of course I like this. This is so beautiful. And I don't see any6 reason why you should care." said Hermione sarcastically. Nasty silence fell before them. Hermione watched Malfoy grew quite. Then suddenly he looked straight into Hermione`s eyes.

                           "It's me, Hermione."said Malfoy. "It's me who sent you those flowers."

To be continued…

____________________________________________________________________________  

Okay, at least I've finished the 6th chapter of Hermione and Him…What, the sixth chapter? Yaaaaayyy! This is the first time I made a sixth chapter of a story. And it feels great! Thank you all for your reviews, it means so much to me! Sorry for those who wait. I was very busy with my Final Test and didn't have any time to write these. Now I made 16 pages long! Please read it, I hope it won't disappoint you. Oh, yeah, about my other story, Hermione and Him, I confessed (though it was very embarrassing) I don't have any idea about the ending! Heehee. If you have any idea, please help me! And I have a Lord of The Rings fever for days. I want to write about Arwen and Eowyn but scared. I don't want to ruin JRR Tolkien`s work! ;P So I will be glad if you can help me as beta-reader or just give me advices. BYEEE! 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

The Secret Admirer

Chapter 7

Author: Me, Cornette!

Disclaimer : JK Rowling!

`Sorry?` asked Hermione. She believed her ear wasn't in their right state. She had just heard the wrong fact. Malfoy in front of her smiled sourly, but stayed calm as if he had expected Hermione`s respond. Hermione watched with great curiosity as Malfoy`s eyes traveled the empty dim classroom then focused to Hermione.

`Hermione…I am the one who have been sending you flowers,` said Malfoy clearly and seriously. Hermione felt his words rang in the air, or likely in her head. She squinted her eyes shut, blocking Malfoy`s figure from her view.

`No way. It cant be you.` muttered Hermione.

`Yes, I am,` She heard Malfoy`s reply.

`No.`

`Yes.`

`No,no,no!` Hermione opened her eyes, glared at Draco Malfoy, who stared back with his silver gray eyes, looked slightly…hurt? . 

`_Yes_. Yes its me,` said Malfoy, with much stern voice. 

Hermione looked at him with total disbelief. However, deep down inside she knew that was true. Still,Malfoy…_Draco Malfoy_ , for God's Sake! The arrogant Slytherin, forever Harry and Ron`s arch enemy… Of thousand boys in Hogwarts, it turned out to be Malfoy! Hermione`ll scream out loud if she was not this shocked. Her whole body felt numb. 

`Thought Id better tell you now, before I run out of chance…`said Malfoy, half shrugged. The nasty silence filled the classroom. A heavy pouring rain started to fall, but Hermione`s mind as blank as a fresh parchment. She saw Malfoy stood halfway the classroom, his blond hair striking in the gloomy air, looking very uneasy.

`Why?` 

They were both snapped, before Hermione realized that was her own voice. Malfoy raised his eyebrows and sighed. Malfoy smiled nervously again at her, and he looked awfully good-looking even in Hermione`s twisted mind. 

`Well, ermmm…`began Malfoy, slipping his hands to his pocket. He frowned slightly. `It all began on the last day before our summer holiday. I remember I haven't watered that blasted flowers that Prof. Sprout gave us. I didn't want betting my Herbology mark for such stupid task so I went to the flower patch alone. Then… then I found somebody –a girl- was watering it with wand. I mean, water shots from her wand tip, and sprayed the flower patch. She was laughing, and humming, under the bright summer sunlight, splashing crystal-like water everywhere. Her chocolate's hair and her summer dress were drenched, but she, sort of danced around those colorful flower, didn't mind at all. She was-erm- marvelously pretty. And…and she turned out to be you.` 

Hermione`s lips parted open in amazement. She remembered that times, but never knew Malfoy saw her. Hermione couldn't make herself to say anything, and she just stay stilled, confused. After minutes or so, she managed to blink and became aware that Malfoy was closing the gap between them.

When he was getting closer, her insides snapped. **Run, Hermione, GO! He'd do something to you!** Her voice of reason screamed. But another voice said, almost lazily, **Then what**?** He'll do it and you don't have power whatsoever if it comes to Draco Malfoy. Just sit backs and rela**xes.** Enjoy!. **Enjoy what? Stupid, stupid, shut up, both of you! Yelled ` the real Hermione`. 

Petrified, she felt her legs weaken as Malfoy strode menacingly towards her. His usual arrogant smirk plastered in his pale face. Oh, God! He _promised_ me! This is an empty classroom, there was no Harry this time, and she stuck here with Malfoy. Yet Malfoy was getting more even closer. 

No, please don't let him…_Not again._

Hermione squinted her eyes shut for the second time. She smell Malfoy`s nice cologne. He was so near, so near. His hand already touches Hermione`s, and Hermione could feel he stopped just inches right in front of her. Hermione didn't dare move a muscle. Instead, Hermione could hear his deep breath, his stilled movement. 

Malfoy chuckled softly. 

Right on Hermione`s ear. And to Hermione`s relief he draw back. Hermione opened her eyes, only to find him stood before her, playing his wand in one hand coolly. Hermione gasped, so he got his wand back from behind her! Hermione looked up in wonder, surprise, and alarm to the Slytherin in front of her. Draco Malfoy, tilted his head, and suddenly a playful grin flashed in his face. 

`Don't look at me like that. I'm not a ghost or something! I promised you not to do *things* again, right?` said Malfoy lightly. He checked his watch before continued. `Now, I got to go. The Seeker Duel will begin very soon.`

`Cancel it!` burst Hermione, out of her control. `Cancel it, Malfoy, please!` 

Malfoy stared at her, and Hermione felt stupid. Yeah, she didn't say anything before and suddenly blabbered. But it was urgent, Hermione didn't like the idea of the Duel. Now, it was even more, since the rain became very thick outside and the wind blew. Harry couldn't cancel it, as he said, so the last hope was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy`s thoughtful face, outlined by the dim shadow somewhat looked impressing. He shook his head slowly.

`No, no I cant. `

Hermione`s face fell. Malfoy bent his knees slightly so his silver eyes were equal with Hermione`s. He stared right into Hermione`s eyes without blinking.

`You want to know why? Because it's about you, Hermione. The deal with Potter is I have to leave you alone if I lose.` 

Hermione could not be more shocked. Her stomach gave a tight snatch and she just kind of widened her eyes to Malfoy. That was before Malfoy swooped forward and brushed his lips on Hermione`s cheek quickly. 

`For luck.` Malfoy said. He walked out side the classroom, closed the door with a soft `click` and undoubtly went to the Quidditch Pitch. Leaving Hermione alone with the soft pounding sound of rain, and hundreds questions in her head. 

To be continued…

______________________________________________________________________________________

Heeheehee, hiya, guys!!! This is the seventh chapter, I hope it wont dissapoint you. I know it is too short, this is because I want to make it serious and simple. But I promised I`ll update real soon the eight chapter, about the Seeker Duel. Please, please REVIEW!!! Thanks a lot for your last reviews! Cazza1, I read your review, thanks! Read this one too, everyone!Byyee! (Oh, if you don`t mind, please read my other story `the Second War, the First Love` Its long and nice!) 


	8. Chapter 8

The Secret Admirer

Chapter 8 

Author: Cornette

Hermione gazed through the window, to the Quidditch Pitch. However, she couldn't see anything outside. Not a single trees, or thing. The view was completely veiled by the heavy rain that thundered the ground. Hermione put her right hand on the window glass, and leaned stubbornly forward, pressing her small nose. She still couldn't see anything. Hermione breathed slowly, watched the falling rain came down. 

She knew while she stood here on the dim corridor, the time wont stop. Harry and Malfoy will begin their Duel very soon. Hermione was furious to the both of them. They were equal in stupidity and ego. They were betting about her! And Hermione couldn't see the reason why Harry started it in the first place. And Malfoy…Draco Malfoy…

Hermione has been hating him for whole five years. That pale snobbish git, spoiled boy, smirking annoyingly while strutting around with his sidekicks and always tries to make Harry's life miserable, calling Hermione `mudblood` and insulted Ron. Then this year he evoluted into a strikingly good-looking boy, with his silvery hair that fell on his silvery eyes and his arrogant smirk. Still Hermione hated him. Hated the way girls dangling in his arms, hated his personality and the way he continued his hobby; insulting Harry and friends.

But then, then, Hermione sighed, Malfoy kissed her. Since then Hermione never quite sure that she knew the real Malfoy. He changed from time to time, so different and strange. Hermione had witnessed how his cold eyes blazed with anger, and his rough attitude. And she had just heard him confessed that he was her `secret admirer`. Now on, Hermione wasn't sure if she hated him. She wasn't that sure about everything anymore. She had tried to put those pieces of puzzles together, but her head seemed to stop working since this morning. 

Hermione closed her eyes, the rhythmical pounding rain outside filled her ears. The rain had better take her with its magical sound, because she was dizzy inside. Faces and sounds swarmed in her head…

`HERMIONEEEE!`

Hermione jerked awake, turned back. Squinting her eyes, she could saw two tall figure approaching her, both running in their top speed. One wore a bright red robes and the other one has the same color of hair. Harry and Ron. They halted right on her place.

`Hermione! Phew! Where have you been? We are running everywhere! Been searchin` for you. Come on, lets watch the Seeker Duel together!` panted Ron, out of breath. Harry, who were sweating and carried his Firebolt on his shoulder, looked at her with great curiosity.

`You didn't meet _certain_ person, did you?` pointed Harry to the point, his sparkling green eyes narrowed under his spectacles. 

`Nope. Just wandering.` lied Hermione simply. She had to lower her gaze or else her friends will know that she lied. She saw Ron and Harry exchange relieved look, though.

`Well, then, let's go!` said Ron cheerfully. He walked forward in a hopped sort of the way. Hermione turned her head to Harry, who raised an eyebrow.

`Harry, why do you…`

It stuck there in Hermione`s throat. She didn't have any courage to continue, while Harry raised the other eyebrow higher.

`Oh! Oh, I have been searching for you, of course! That's why I'm still here! But we really need to hurry,` explained Harry, oblivious and undoubtedly honest. But that's not an answer that Hermione wanted.

`…And you _forgot your Firebolt_! Blimey, Harry!` yelled Ron, several meters in front of them.

`Shut-_up_-Ron!` yelled Harry back, blushing furiously. He swung his Firebolt securely back to his shoulder and beckoned Hermione to run with them. When they reach the Front Hall, they were almost feinting from running too fast. They controlled their breath for moment before Harry got ready.

`Now, I have to Duel with Malfoy. And the weather is not good at all.` muttered Harry darkly. His face looked unusually pale and nervous. Ron clapped Harry's shoulder good-heartedly.

`Nothing to worry about, mate! You are the best seeker in Hogwarts!` cheered Ron, and Harry grinned with thankful to him. `Right, Hermione? _Hermione_?`

`Ummm, yes.` said Hermione, feeling guilty inside when she saw Harry's hand clutched the Firebolt so hard. Ron groaned.

`Don't tell me you still don't agree with this,` hissed Ron, half-threatening her. Hermione founded her anger back and glared at Ron.

`Yes, I don't,` said Hermione angrily. They were tense for moment before Harry sighed. 

`Hey, hey, c`mon, not now! And Hermione, wish me luck, will you? I need plenty of that right now` plead Harry and Hermione couldn't stand his expression, so Hermione nodded.

`Good luck, Harry,` said Hermione with all her heart. She wanted Harry to be alright, to be safe and happy. But she didn't want Malfoy to lose…

`Thanks.` replied Harry, flashed her a smile that made Hermione`s heart sliced by a guilt again. 

`Why you two pick me up, huh?` teased Hermione, to release her feelings. `You both know I don't have any intention to watch the Seeker Duel.`

To her surprise Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

`Because you are our Fortune Goddess, that's all.` said Ron, with a wicked grin. 

`Eh?`

Harry grinned at Ron then at Hermione sheepishly. Then Ron pointed out that it was time already. Harry nodded, his face was set, and he slipped the Front Door quietly. To the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

Hermione and Ron stopped right in front of the Front Door, and Hermione shivered as the chilling wind hit her. The rain hadn't stop, but grew steadily heavier. Hermione looked up, feeling the rain in her bare hand. 

`Harry is going to catch cold,` she murmured absentmindedly, as her hand started to feel numb in the splattering water. 

`You too. Wear this.` Ron had handed her his long coat that looked slightly battered. Hermione shook her head, a bit amazed. Ron could be so considerable, sometimes. 

`Wear this, its water-proof inside.` insisted Ron and Hermione was not capable of refusing something so kind so she wore it. It was long and very warm inside. 

`Let's run to the Quidditch Pitch.` said Ron, and Hermione nodded. 

They made their way across the wet grass, while the rain hammering their head. Hermione was sorry she didn't bring her umbrella with her but the mistake was done. Already damp and shivering, they climbed the Gryffindor`s supporter tribune. The crowds were full of drenched supporter, everyone was feeling cold. 

A flash of lightning strike so near, followed by one booming thunder. Most of the supporter screamed. Hermione shivered and snug nearer to Ron, who sat beside her. She laid her gaze to the Teacher's Tribune. There was Lee Jordan, ready with his megaphone, Prof. McGonagall, sour-faced Snape, and most of the teacher. Well, except Dumbledore, which was strange enough, for he usually comes. 

A blurry red figure zoomed into the Pitch and the tribune cheered spontaneously. Hermione felt her heart made a long skip when the tribune across them made shouts and cheers. His green robe was not too visible in the rain, but his silvery hair was. Malfoy hovered slightly before landed in the ground. 

Madam Hooch small built made her way, and looks like they shook hands. First the twin Bludger were released, they flew menacingly, already tried to tear each other apart. Then she opened a smaller box With a sparks from her wand, and the tiny Golden Snitch was gone in a flash. Hermione could saw Madam Hooch had given up her shouts and raised three fingers and let it down one by one. Three…two…one…a shrill blast of her whistle into the thick air and both Harry and Malfoy soared up. 

`Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the long-awaited Seeker Duel! Here are infamous Harry Potter from Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin! And I'm Lee Jordan as your commentator! `commented Lee brightly and all the tribunes let out a deafening applause from all the tribunes. 

`Both are expected to be the next Quidditch Captain for their teams. Course Potter is the best Seeker that Gryffindor have, that Hogwarts have. And everyone know he was far above Mal-`

Loud BOOO! From the Slytherin ends drowned Lee's word. 

`Its true!` protested Lee. ` I'm betting 25 Galleon for Harry Potter! Harry, go kicked that sc-

`JORDAN! LANGUAGE!`shrieked Prof. McGonagall to the megaphone. More boos were audible from the Slytherin`s end, but most of the Gryffindor`s supporter laughed. It was always worth watching when Prof. McGonagall and Lee struggled to get the megaphone.

`Sorry, Professor! We're back to the Duel, everyone! Let's watch the difficult legendary Seeker Duel! Yes, with faster Snitch and rougher Bludger! It's raining now, but Go, Harry, GO!` said Lee on his Megaphone.

`Jordan, take fair side, please.` warned McGonagall again. 

The wind came howling wildly. Slapping the crowds with its hand. It makes the comments flew away, and Hermione couldn't hear a single thing. Only a whirling sound in her ears and the rain thundered back. There was no trace that Harry or Malfoy had got the Snitch yet. There were only blurred flying shadows, dived, rolled, soared, and avoiding the nasty Bludgers. 

` How long do you reckon this Duel will last?` asked Hermione, tugged Ron`s robe to attract his attention.

`What?` asked Ron loudly. Hermione repeated her question with higher tone. Ron shook his head.

`Dunno! Maybe-`

`OUCH! BECAREFUL POTTER!` suddenly the Megaphone boomed again. `The Bludger had hit Harry's back…is he okay? He is, Potter fly , searching for the Golden Snitch again!`

Hermione thought that she had died from shocked and anxiousness. She thought that something worse happened to Harry. She glanced and saw that Ron was very tense too. Well, the Duel continues like that for some moment, with Lee's hyperbolized comments. And the sky grew murkier and became really dark. Hermione could saw two boys staggered on their brooms, fought bravely with the violent wind. They zoomed in and out of her view, beneath the cold pouring rain. 

Suddenly things went so tersely. Everybody hold their breaths as Lee yelped;

`…it's the Snitch! The Golden Snitch! Malfoy accelerated first, Potter from the other way…-No! It gave a sharp turn! Go, go, it's close from you, Harry! WATCH IT! Potter fail, NO! Blasted Bludger! It's gone now…`Lee breathed, disappointed and Hermione, too. Then a fast golden thing past right in front of Hermione and Ron, tailed closely, was Malfoy, his green robes flying behind. Lee gasped in the megaphone.

`Ooooh, Malfoy`s following it! It is right in front of him! He begin to stretch his hand… Potter dive in the other part of the pitch…Ow, the Snitch ran to the tribune! No, it`s only rounding it! Can't believe it, Malfoy still tailing!` Lee half-groaned in the silent crowds.

Most of the supporters had stood up to get a better view of them. Hermione herself, squinting her eyes through the rain. Fortunately it was getting more and more thinner. She saw Harry moving very speedily towards the Snitch and Malfoy. Then two Bludgers approaching…

`BEHIND YOU!` howled Lee. Both Harry and Malfoy ducked in time to avoid the vicious Bludger. `Good-oh, guys! The Snitch hover up! Look!` 

Hermione noticed that Ron had crossed his fingers and raised it high for luck. She followed him. After all, if one of them got the Snitch it will be over at last. Catching it was the main idea of this Seeker Duel…right? 

Then twisted view of green and red raced upwards was visible for them. Everybody went silent, watched with great excitement as the Snitch soared high and high to the cloudy sky. Hermione prayed…

`HARRY POTTER GOT THE SNITCH!` shouted Lee Jordan as loud as he can, pulled Prof. McGonagall`s hand and danced around with her. 

Hermione looked up in disbelief, but in deep relief too. Harry had tossed his hand to the air, only several inches higher than Malfoy, and an undeniable golden wings fluttered in his hand. The Golden Snitch. 

`HARRY WIN THIS DUEL! HE WIN! GRYFFINDOR WIN! I WIN! 25 GALLEON! FRED,GEORGE, PARTYYYY!` shrieked Lee uncontrollably, and Prof. McGonagall had to hit his head to stop Lee's shrieks. 

The now-conscious crowds erupted into roar of applause and booming cheers. Noises so loud it drowned the sound of wind and rain. The Gryffindor`s supporter flooded the arena, made the hazy green Quidditch Pitch scarlet with their damp robes. As always the Weasley`s was in the front row –including Ginny, and Ron, who was gone from Hermione`s side like a ghost, Fred and George- ready to hug him, to slap his back, to congratulate Harry. 

The cheering crowds hauled Harry to the air, singing the Gryffindor anthem. Hermione couldn't help let out a choked laugh, as she saw Harry's face shone with happiness. Harry… won. Hermione was going to climb down the tribune when a flash of blue lightning illuminated the scene behind.

A boy in his green robes leaning on his broom. Stood alone, under the misty soft rain. His silvery hair was drenched, and covered Hermione`s view from his face. Water, maybe rain, or sweat or tears trickled down his face. In the end, the proud head of Draco Malfoy was bent, defeated. 

To be continued……….

Whooooo! I`m finished! Heeheehee! Review is always welcomed!!! You know guys, I`ve sent this one to some people to check it but it failed! It came back to my e-mail and I`m sad! So, I decided to just send it to ff.net. Sorry all, this is full of grammar mistakes. (Sorry, sorry, sorry!). But if you want to revised it, please send me the revised chapter! I`d be thankful! Well, stay tune to chapter 9! Harry won, and we`ll see more about cute guy named Draco Malfoy!! It`s not finished yet! And please review!!!! Thank you all!


	9. Chapter 9

The Secret Admirer

Chapter 9

Author: Cornette

Disclaimer: A genius named JK Rowling!

(Plus she's rich, too, hee hee!) 

The Gryffindor Common Room was alive with the `all night long victory party!!!`. Well, not really all night long. All of the Gryffindors had asked (begged) for it to McGonagall. Who, in the end, being practically cornered by bunch of students wearing their best `puppy-eyes` expression, surrendered.

`You could have a party tonight, as long as it stop in one o'clock sharp in the morning, **and…**` McGonagall added strictly, when screams and yell erupted, `all of the first, second and third year must go to bed on ten, or,` she lowered her voice dramatically, `there will be no other party…_forever_!` 

Ignoring the continuos protests and grumbles from the juniors, everybody enjoyed it very much. The Common Room's tables and floors were covered with food, just name it; the twins had nicked it from the kitchen with all their favorite food. And McGonagall was kind enough to donate a gigantic mouth-watering chocolate cake. 

On one corner, the die-hard Quidditch fans were comparing Seekers from around the world heatedly. Not far from it, professional gamblers collecting and loosing Galleon. Fred and George were easily eye-catching, in the middle of the room, in the center of the crowds, playing a very silly word games. Dean Thomas was pouring his concentration on drawing a picture that showed Harry hitting the Slytherin with his Firebolt, one hand holding a Snitch. Dennis and Collin Creevey gawked from behind his shoulder. Giggling girls, sat on a circular position, gossiping endlessly. They looked like a circus for Hermione, because they were wearing very frilly/flashy/furry/colorful night dress.

However, Hermione sat alone in the snuggest place on earth. She wished she didn't see Malfoy. Because his image kept entering Hermione`s mind, stood alone under the hammering rain, his hair soaked…Argh! She rested her head on the cool crimson marble beside her. She couldn't be happy at all. What if…if Malfoy was still standing there? Hermione went panic at that thought.

`Hey.`

It was Harry, the main star of this whole crowd. What did he do here? Cannot he leave me alone? Why did he happen to win all time?

`Didn't care to join the party, Mr. Seeker? Or you're tired signing autographs?`

Hermione was equally as startled as Harry when she burst that words. Harry scowled. Hermione blushed.

`I've just took a bath.` said Harry at last, with a surprising calmness. Hermione should have known that. His hair still damp, and he wore a pair of fresh dark blue pajamas. Harry looked nice on it, no wonder the girls kept glancing at him. And his usual strange but nice `baby-powder` smell spread gently from him. 

Harry didn't speak for a long time, instead of it he stared at Hermione. He stared so long with such irritating expression that made Hermione began to wonder. It was as if he wanted Hermione to say something. 

_Oh, yeah, right _.

`Congratulation, then, Harry.` said Hermione, rather flatly. She was very taken aback when Harry moaned.

`Oh, no! Not _you_ too!`

`What do you mean?` asked Hermione, puzzled. Harry glanced around to check before said something.

`I should've cancel the result.` whispered Harry, his green eyes darkened. Hermione`s jaw fell. `I don't think it was fair, you know. Last match was just a mere luck.` 

`**Harry! **_Have you gone mad_?_`_ hissed Hermione angrily. `What will you say to the whole Gryffindor? To Ron? They'd kill you, for sure.`

Harry swept the packed Common Room with his eyes, then his face turn into one desperate face.

`That's why I speak to you…`he said miserably. `I-I- Dunno, but losing is not good at all. It feels bad, trust me! And, and I don't think the Slytherin`s is a very supportive friend.` explained Harry, thoughtfully. Oh, it`s about Draco Malfoy, thought Hermione. The buzzing sound that full of cheerfulness filled their ear. They were silent for some moment, both incapable on deciding the matter.

`OY!`

Hermione and Harry jumped. Ron, still wearing a ridiculous Quidditch merchandise and a goofy ear-to-ear grin. He looked at Harry's stressed face than to Hermione`s then his eyes narrowed.

`You push him to do his homework, don't you, Hermione? I can't believe it! He just won a _Seeker duel_, give him a rest! Have you forgot his Owl score? Harry's score passed the Auror standard! So you don't go forcing him like this. And-`

`_Ron _,` cut Harry quickly, which was very good of him. Soon enough Hermione was going to be very enrage if Ron continue. `We're just discussing the Duel.`

`Oh! Oh…why so sullen? Join us there! ( Ron pointed the Quidditch fans corner that apparently on danger situation, because some already holding their wand, looking scandalized) Oh, and Harry, who do you think is best; Josef Wronski or Roderick Plumpton?` asked Ron eagerly. 

`Well, Ron, I'm sure Josef Wronski **is** the best, considering the fact that he is the most innovative Seeker, ever. G` night.` said Hermione, before she walk away. She could hear Ron`s amazed voice.

`How the hell she knew? She's never a Quidditch fans.`

`She **read,** Ron.` replied Harry, with a sigh.

* * *

Hermione didn't go to bed afterwards. Now she was walking slowly in the corridor. The torches that hung along the wall were brightly lit. It flames made a long gloomy shadows crisscrossed the corridor. Hermione`s pace were steady, although Hogwarts, was usually full of odd sound, creepy passing shadows, and ghosts.

She met McGonagall not long ago, told her to go to the Headmaster's office. Now, in the middle of the night. Hermione wondered what happen. Was it about the Order of the Phoenix? Suddenly she felt all worn out. She didn't think she could cope up with a bad news now.

Hermione confronted the drooling ugly Gargoyle, and recalled the password McGonagall gave to all Prefects.

`_Chocolate toffee!_ Open up!` 

The Gargoyle woke with a start when it moves aside. He was glaring at her when she jumped smoothly to the winding staircase. Of course Hermione was never been here, but Harry had told her about the `escalator`. With a nice long soundless journey, Hermione calmed down. She landed before a large oaken door, and a splendid gold griffin. Hermione knocked.

`Come in.` answered a heavy voice within. Prof. Dumbledore.

Hermione open the door nervously and stepped in. She couldn't help admiring Dumbledore`s office when she looked around, but her eyes stopped on the table. Whatever the matter was, Hermione had expected Dumbledore to be in his usual cheerful state. Hermione expected him to do something funny, as he always did, but reliable and would magically sort everythings out. What she saw was a totally heart breaking view.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his large desk, his finger crossed in it. But what concerned Hermione was his expression. As if he was too tired and too old, and something weighed him much. There were dark shadows under his blue eyes, that Hermione never see before. 

`Please sit down, Miss Granger,` said Dumbledore. Hermione carefully sat on a chair across him. Dumbledore shifted his seat and suddenly looked powerful again, yet still so somber.

`Perhaps you wonder why I asked you to my office.` said Dumbledore, his half-moon spectacles shone softly.

`Yes, Professor.` answered Hermione. 

`It`s because of my worry to one of the student. I believe you as a prefect will act wisely and help your friend. Indeed…`Dumbledore stopped, and he fell silent. Hermione felt that the soft clicking sounds that filled Dumbledore`s room fell silent as well.

`Two weeks ago, Lucius Malfoy was killed in a battle. It`s a terrible fate for a man with so many great talent. Worse is he fought for the Dark Side when it happened. It made a big secret but the Ministry told young Mr. Malfoy.`

Hermione`s head began spinning.

`That should make a young person huge shock. But I'm more and more concerned when Draco Malfoy holds the secret and grow more silents. He inherited all of the Malfoy`s family asset, and now is a head of his ancient clan. His fragile mother, Mrs. Narcissa had been ill since and she is in St. Mungo`s.` 

` Miss Granger, I only wants you to watch Mr. Malfoy. He has been act strangely and he lost his Seeker Duel with Harry…Well, you should keep this secret.`

There was a loud pounding sound in her ears and a surreal view where everything seemed to zoomed in and out that she forgot how she get out from Dumbledore`s office. She forgot how she borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak and his Map. Because she was already covered in that cloaks and strolled half the castle. 

Oh my God…Draco Malfoy…Hermione never want to see any person like she wanted now. But, it clicked! That's the day when he began to act strangely! Why didn't he tell anybody? Hermione felt her eyes watered. He must have been very sad, all last days! IF it was my own father, thought Hermione, I won't be as the same again. 

She jogged past Filch, even managed to stomp his foot a little. She tried to concentrate on the Marauders map. She was getting close to a dot named Draco Malfoy. But the road to the room was dark, and winding. Hermione gripped her wand firmer and keep on going. 

In the end, there she was. On a dark corridor in the north tower. The room itself were hidden, cause she was never been to this part of Hogwarts. Hermione shook her dizzy head, and stubbornly brushed her upcoming tears. She slipped inside. 

* * *

The room was amazing for Hermione. It was not very large but the furniture's great. There was fluffy carpet spreading all over the floor. A magnificent tapestry of Hogwarts hung on one wall. A marble fireplace was put, but there was no fire in it. But what impressed her deeply was a circular glass window, that was right in the center of the room. It must be use to star gazing or something.

Now the moonlight had fell on the windows. The room glowed beautifully. Practically the room bathed with moonlight and made everything looked transparent. Hermione stood in awe for some moment. Then she spotted a blond head on the couch right under the window, his back on her. 

`Malfoy.`

He turned, and Hermione saw him still wearing his Quidditch robes, hair still falling and damp. Malfoy`s silvery gray eyes widened.

`_Hermione!_ What are you doing here?`

`I want to see you.` said Hermione, slowly. Malfoy shook his head earnestly.

`Just go. I've lost, remember? You're not supposed to be here.` said Malfoy coldly, turning his back on Hermione. 

`Wait! I know about your father!` 

He froze. Hermione gripped her robes tightly as she walked forward. When she was face to face with Draco Malfoy, she saw his usual pale face was as white as snow, and wondered whether it was because of the full moon. Hermione bit her lower lips, ready for a blow from him. Malfoy move at last, but he was as stiff as robot.

`Is it so?` asked Malfoy, with a flat tone. Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. She leaped forward and shook Malfoy`s arm roughly.

`Why don't you tell anybody, Malfoy? It`s your _father_! You have your right to be upset…`sobbed Hermione, her tears started to fall. Suddenly Malfoy gripped her hand, his face flushed. 

`Stop it! STOP! You want me to do what? You want me to cry my eyes out, right? Don't you know that Id rather laugh out loud? `screamed Malfoy in a voice that Hermione never heard before. His breath turned harsh and short.

`…my _father_,` spat Malfoy bitterly. `He died without a single honor. Killed by an Auror! Now **I** have to lead my family. He left the whole family business to me, and Mother has been ill for him. I've never thought him decent since last summer. Come home with maniacs people, hitting my mother, torturing people and..and kept forcing me to join.. that-that..`

`.._Death Eater_,` whispered Malfoy, his tone was pure disgust.

`So-so, you don't wan-`cried Hermione, her voice shook violently. 

`OF COURSE I DONT!` shouted Malfoy. `Do you think I'm mad? That sadistic crowd, they murder people for _fun! _And my father died for them! For You-Know-Who!` 

He let out a mocking laugh that made Hermione`s heart hurts.

`I hate him! He was no good in both life and death! I really hate my father!` said Malfoy, his eyes blazing with anger. 

After that the magical room which illuminated by the moonlight was still. Hermione was still crying, very silently. She was scared, shocked, tired, confused, but above all she felt intolerable pity towards Malfoy. Malfoy was already lowered his head, and Hermione was very taken aback when his shoulders shook.

`Malfoy…`said Hermione softly.

`…Even if I really hate him,` said Malfoy, covered his face in frustration. `… he is the only person in the world I could call `**Father**`.`

But Hermione had pulled him into her arms. The chill penetrated her clothes but she didn't let go of him. Thankfully Malfoy didn't made any move, because Hermione`s mind only filled with one thing. Malfoy _loved_ his father! Poor him! She let her tears poured out. It made a large spot on Malfoy`s chest and it kept pouring on. Hermione knew Malfoy cried. He cried without a single tear, but his trembling shoulder was enough to tell her. 

It seemed to lasts forever, until Hermione loosen her hug. She brushed her tears and looked up. Draco Malfoy stood before her, looked paler but calmer then before.

`Feel better?` asked Hermione, worried.

He smiled. 

Then in Hermione`s very eyes, Malfoy`s face turned sickeningly bluish. All of sudden he collapsed. Hermione let out a long scream when Malfoy`s face hit the ground.

To be Continued……

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

WOOOHOOOO! It's done! Yay! Read aaaand review this chapter, guys, or Ill be very angry! (HO-HO) Oh, well…^-^! It`s harder than I thought to write this! (Just ignore the Grammar, will you? ) It took 5 hours long. Phewww, and I'm glad it`s done! So, do you think Malfoy will die? I think so. (Kidding!) Shall we let him rest in peace, and let Harry won Hermione? You'll see on chapter ten!!! Love you all, bye! 


	10. Chapter 10

The Secret Admirer 

Chapter 10

Author : Cornette

Disclaimer : JK Rowling! 

                   Hermione stood there shaking, while Malfoy crushed down in her feet. His long legs looked like they were shrinking, and he doubled up so that made Hermione frightened. She let go and quickly knelt before him.

                   `Mmm-Malfoy?`asked Hermione with difficulty. She got no answer at all, unless you count Malfoy`s ragged breathing. Cautiously she rolled Malfoy and shuddered when she felt how damp his Quidditch robes was. His face upside, she scanned hurriedly and founded that Malfoy never looked paler. He was almost blue, to be honest.

                   `Uh-Malfoy? Wake up!` plead Hermione helplessly. She put one hand on his forehead and quickly pulled it. Instead of hot, he was icy cold. 

                   `Now, now, this is not good at all!` muttered Hermione at that abnormality. She felt panic washed from her toe to her brain in no second. He is badly- ill! Malfoy`s ill! And she didn't know why! She did know it was serious, though. Is he dying?

                   At that horrible thought, she jumped. Okay, think, Hermione Granger, just think! But her brain's gone all foggy, the rare feeling she always have when she can't find an answer for Arithmancy`s test. Hermione rushed up and down the room, trying to kick Malfoy`s funeral from her mind. Only, it was clearer here, when he was mere one metre from Hermione, lying on the floor, all cold. Her sideway glances suggested her that he was getting worse. She slumped down again beside him, eyes watering.

                   `Mal…Draco…open your eyes, will you?` asked Hermione now. The bright and oh-so-magical room turned blurry in her eyes as she touched his porcelain-ish cheek with her fingertips. It was colder than before.

                   Hermione gave two large cough and took an extra deep breath.

                    `Uh…come on…whattodowhattodowahttodo?????

Ummmm…Somebody helps me! Mum, Dad, Auntie Jane, Julie, Harry, Ron, P- HARRY! `

                   She squinted her eyes shut to concentrate, reeling the wheel in the back of her head. What'll he do in situation like this? What'll _Harry_ do? He always does the right thing, or so it seemed! Harry??? Images swarmed in her head, green eyes…uh- big smile…reliable hand and OH!

                   `But of course! ` Snapped Hermione to herself. She grab one of Malfoy`s white hand, and tug him upwards. Hermione staggered slightly as she draws Malfoy from the floor. She heaved, but couldn't make it, and as the poor result, his face smack into the stone floor again. Hermione winced. For that lanky and tall appearance, plus the fair look, he was surprisingly not as light as a feather. 

                   It was as simple as that. Go to the hospital wings. That's what Harry do billions times after he went on big adventure. And that's what every normal person will do if somebody is sick. How could she be so STUPID in simple matters like this? Oh, she was panicked then. 

                   Hermione stared weakly down, where Malfoy was freezing and sickeningly blue, his blond hair's a mess. She CAN`T drag his feet down many stairs to hospital wings, can she? Now that she had thought of Harry, Hermione`s brain went clear. There's so many choice, but she wont take any. So Hermione draws her wand from her robes. Her hands were shaking, but she maintained to light a cheery warm fire in the fireplace, and transfigured a thick blanket on top of Draco. 

                   `Goodbye, Draco.` said Hermione, as she rushed to the door. It clicked open and Hermione step out. She looked over her shoulder to see the room was still lit wonderfully by the moonlight. It was only several hours ago that Malfoy said he was attracted to Hermione. It felt hurts. `Not goodbye, I hope. See you.`

                   When she closed the door Hermione prayed with all her heart. She prayed it wouldn't be the last time she saw him alive. 

* * *

                   She had been running for half an hour. Hermione`s legs were aching and numb in such a painful way. Her lungs were protesting for air, and her left stomach ached. However, she tried to keep her pace as quick as possible. She spread her legs so far and kind of float to the air. 

                   Turn left. Right now. Keep straight.  Down the stairs!

                   Hermione kept remembering the way to the hospital wings. It was really dark here; only dim torches that made shadows dances eerily. She thought she knew Hogwarts by heart, being a Prefect and all that crazy exploration with Harry and Ron. But practically now, she was as good as a blindfolded person.  

                   The corridor looks familiar, and that's the problem. She _thought _she's been here before, and at the same time she's not. And have I mention that old Hogwarts castle was creepy in the middle of the night? But yes, they creaked and echoed and you could hear whispers, other saw flying things and soft blowing cool winds. 

                   Hermione had to keep up, though. She holds her wands far in front of her, lighting the way. The looks on Malfoy`s face keep haunting her, more than mysterious cackle on the wall. She must, she must, she must, and Hermione encouraged herself as she ran. She took a sharp turn and-

                 `WHAAAA???`

                   Hermione landed several foot upwards in the hard floor with arm first. Hard landing. Soon she was screaming in pain. 

                   She felt her right ankle had twisted in odd direction. Hermione swore lightly as she tried to get up. Ignoring the stars on her head, she forced her ankles to be straight. The pain was highly unbearable for Hermione that tears starts slipping from her eyes. Whether it was broken or not she wonders briefly. It pained a lot, in fact. 

                   `Damn trick stairs! ` swored Hermione. She had heard of a long dangerous stair that was shy, and sometimes hide it self. The problem was, the distance from the upper level to this level were far, and long. She was half bungee jumping just then. She must go and she can't rest now. Every minute was precious for Draco Malfoy.

                   She stopped feeling her ankle and looked up. Hermione`s eyes widened in horror.

                   She hadn't realized where and what kind of place she'd been willing to fall into. It was like your worst nightmare. A dark abyss. She turned her gaze around, and felt that it was just the same if she closes her eyes. There were no lights whatsoever. Only dark, thick black air hung around her. She can't even see her own hands. And she felt the ugly feeling that big hairy monsters are ready to eat her. A feeling of being vulnerable, exposed, and scared in surrounding darkness. While Hermione was still amazed by it, the invincible black hole seemed to suck her up. Hermione sat very stiffly, horrorstruck. 

                    `No…`moaned Hermione, her voice croaked, when the darkness enclosed around her. She's not a coward in the night. But she got a small phobia thing on this. Oh, why now? When pair silvery gray eyes come into her head she blinked the mixture of pain and fear tears. One life depends on her, and she chickened in the dark? It so unlike Hermione Granger!!!

                   `Accio wand! `

                   Something swooshed, and Hermione caught the wand firmly. A familiar warm throbbing runs from the thin wood to her hands. She felt a little power in herself.

                   `LUMOS! `

                   Hermione had screamed the incantation and went real glad when a small of green-red fire burst from the tip of it. Hermione was never more grateful to the fact that she is a witch. She is gifted, and she will use her gift well. 

                   Injected by the flickering flames, Hermione bravely tried to stand up, and was unsuccessful. 

                   She landed straight to the floor again, shrieked. Her ankles had refused to support her weight. And my, it hurts! She insisted on dragging herself forward with her left ankle, inch by inch if she must. Hermione had gone several minutes like that when she stopped, panting.

                   And all of sudden-

                   She felt tired. Tired and sick.   

                   Hermione never felt like this before. She was all stupid and unable. She had thought of Malfoy back upstairs, needing help desperately. She had thought of herself, bragging about the grades she achieved, and do nothing here. Is it this that Harry thinking of? That yourself is useless, and all of that? Well, still Harry is better, he tried until the end, take no regard of pain and proven success. 

                   And Hermione?

                   She started to sobs. Hermione cried out, feeling miserable and doomed. She was so sorry for Malfoy. She still hoped she could save him, but with her ankle, she was done for. Thinking about Malfoy, by the way, made her more frightened. She was still crying when she heard a cheerful jingling noise. Hermione stopped and blew her nose. The noise was approaching.

                   PEEVES!

                    Hermione screamed as loud as she could.

                        `PEEEVEES! PEEEEEVEEES! OVER HERE! `

   Let's tell Filch, I must. You are naughty, first year, soooo naughty. `hummed the poltergeist, cackling evilly. That was the most joyful cackle that Hermione ever heard tonight.     

                        In a flash Peeves the Poltergeist showed up, moving along the wall like a large spider.  She jumped down right in front of Hermione, looked greatly curious.                      

                        `Peeves, oh thanks God` burst Hermione in relief when she saw the Poltergeist's wicked face.  `Peeves, I nee-`

                        `Bloody Baron? ` shrieked Peeves. ` You need the Bloody Baron. Student sitting alone in the corridor? In the middle of the night? Oh, oh, oh, ho, ho, ho!`

                        `I'm a Prefect!!!`said Hermione immediately. Peeves face fell, looking upset. He was going to move along again, but Hermione screamed again.

                        `NO! DON'T! Don't go Peeves! PLEASE! ` 

                        Peeves freeze. And split open into a puzzle of him, before become a 3-d Peeves again in a `pop`. 

                        `Okay, that's one good trick. But I need your help! ` said Hermione quickly. 

                        `Help? Ooohh, Peeves`ll help.` said Peeves sweetly. Now he's imitating an ugly kind of angel. Hermione was sure `help` word in Peeves brain was something like blowing up Filches office, or messing the classes.

                   `You know Draco Malfoy from Slytherin? He's sick, dying, and need care NOW. I want you to go to Madam Pomfrey, alarm Prof Snape and Prof McGonagall, and then come back here. Understand me, Peeves? Go now!` comanded Hermione hurriedly. To her irritation, he just gaped at her, squinting his eyes, his fake halo rings gone and his wings shattered.

                   `Why don't you go alone, Prefect? `

                   Hermione decided it was better to explain than hit him (cause he is a Poltergeist). But Peeves started talking again, this time showing no tricks.

                   `I'm a naughty-naughty Poltergeist. Nobody asked my help. `

                   When Peeves said that, his small and usually twinkling eyes went dark. He had some thought, after all, thought Hermione, pitied him. She smiled gently.

                   `It's just because…I trust you, Peeves.` said Hermione softly. `Now run along! `     

                   He went.

                   It was highly stressing, to sat there almost for nine hundreds seconds, accompanied only by a small light from her wands and a stabbing pain in her ankle. She kept thinking that Peeves had forgot, and decided to disturb Filch. But when she saw many bright wand tip and footsteps, she hoped again. They were worried Prof McGonagall, grumpy Prof Snape, Madam Pomfrey with her medicines, and behind them Peeves the Poltergeist floated with no mistakably Prof Dumbledore. Dumbledore`s long beard was shining even in the dim wand lights as he swooped down to her. It was going to be all right, said Hermione to herself.

* * *

                   As Hermione walked in the Hospital Wings the next day, she blinked. The roomy feeling, everything was white and clean, and something smells like tonics, it was so Hospital Wings. She went to several white beds in one side of wall, but saw they were all empty. The pure white bedspreads gave no sign of life. Hermione looked around in wonder, for even Madam Pomfrey was not in her usual table. 

                   `What happen to Draco Malfoy? ` wonder Hermione in her heart. She was sure he lied in this bed last night, and now he is nowhere to be seen. Did Prof Dumbledore send him home? Could Hermione ever see him again? Or…the worst happened? The miserable thought swarmed in her head, but stopped when she gazed outside.

                   The Hospital Wings had this unique balcony in the opposite way of the door. The balcony was small, but was beautiful, for several hanging flowers grow there, and the sight was close up to the lake. She saw a small sofa outside, and a blond head.

                   Hermione`s heart gave a huge leapt. 

                   Hurriedly she opened the white French door and a ray of sunshine greeted her. Quietly Hermione walked forward and shyly looked at him. There he was, Malfoy, or Draco, sitting calmly, dressed in woody green silk pajamas. Hermione`s mouth croaked to a big, relieved smile. Then Malfoy noticed her.

                   They stared for some times. Stared into each other's eyes. Hermione let herself feast upon his eyes, golden hair in sunlight, and the most important thing was, he was alive, breathing and safe. Cold wind blew hard, playing the branches of trees, the green grass, and the lake's water. Even the white curtain behind Hermione and her hair went flowing, she didn't care. They both froze, for like eternity. 

                   Malfoy`s lips twitched, and he said.

                   `Hi.`

                   He said hi! Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She suppressed the overwhelming feeling and greeted back.

                   `Hi.`

                   `Come, sit here.` said Draco, moved a little and patted a small space beside her. Hermione obliged gladly as her knees felt weak and Malfoy closed the thick book on his lap carefully. He placed it on the table beside him, and turned to look at Hermione. He was extremely good-looking today.

                   Hermione couldn't help feeling amazed by him. All sick and frightening her last night, and now was all right. He was tall and warm beside her, his movement strong and his eyes alert. He was so alive! Thought Hermione joyfully.

                   `How are you doing?`asked Hermione sheepishly. Draco cocked an eyebrow before crossing his arms. Hermione thought she saw the perfect images of a snobby little Draco Malfoy, four or five years ago.

                   `What kind of question is that?`sneered him, but in a flashed gave her a small smile and uncrossed his arms. `I'm fine.`

                   `Uh-`said Hermione, shocked at that. `Uh…well, I-I thought you are going to…`she trailed off, and her eyes started to water from the mixed feelings in her chest. 

                   `Not yet. Madam Pomfrey told me I must fix all my family business before I die. ` said Draco casually, frowning.

                   Hermione`s mouth fell open.

                   Draco laughed, really laughed. So Hermione quickly closed her mouth.

                   `I'm kidding, okay?`said Draco, and Hermione felt every weight on her shoulder concerning this boy lifted. She slid down to the couch and managed to smile. Hermione exhaled. When she turned to face Draco again, he's looking serious.

                   `Hermione, thank you.` said Malfoy solemnly. Hermione was sure he'd bow like a knight if they stood, and that made her laughed. 

                   `Hey, seriously.`said Malfoy, half annoyed. Hermione laughed harder.

                   `For what?`asked her, brushed some tears from her laugh. She watched, amused as his pale cheeks turned steadily pink and he lowered his gaze. His voice was almost a whisper.

                   `For-for everything.` 

                   It was Hermione`s turns to blushed. But she put her hand on her hips, and said in a well-known-Hermione`s-know-it-all-voice.

                   `What kind of statement is that?` 

                   Malfoy blinked several times, before shrugged and smiled again. 

                  `Oh, well…`

                   Draco said that as he moved closer to Hermione and pull her softly to him. Hermione`s heart was started to beat faster. Draco`s voice was tender when he spoke again upon her.

                   `I meant it. Thanks for everything.`

                   `I-I am-` stuttered Hermione. It was difficult to say never mind when your face was all hot, and something pleasant tickled your heart.

                   `EHEM, EHEM.`

                   Jumped, they both pull back. It was Madam Pomfrey, looking angry and entertained all the same, stood sternly by the door. Been caught in the act, both Hermione and Draco made no denies. But they flushed from head to toe, as Madam Pomfrey beckoned them to enter the Hospital Wings. She tossed Draco mercilessly to one bed and wrapped him so hard in a blanket. Hermione giggled while Draco protested how it made him hard to breath. 

                   But Madam Pomfrey was Madam Pomfrey. She stuffed a purple liquid to Draco`s throat, who at once spat it out. Hermione just sat there beside Malfoy`s bed, talking to him and listened to Madam Pomfrey`s grumble. When it was almost time for tea, Hermione got up. She said a decent goodbye to Draco, and was going to leave when he stopped her, and started to ask a very odd question.

                   `Hermione, would you go to the next ball with me? `

                   It was always yes for him.

To be continued…

WHOA! Chapter ten is done! Yay, yay, yaaaay! Sorry guys, it took so long! But I have finished it. Thanks for those who review my story, I LOVE YOU! This chapter is for you all! Really! Read this and review again, okay? Every comment will be received gladly! So, what about the story, guys? (And the Grammar?)  I will remind you, that it is still at least dozen chapters again before the two of them end in happy ending. Or sad ending? Heehee, dunno! See you…Domo Arigato.

Notes: (Don`t read this one!!)

(Nina jelek! Awas kalo baca ini dan ngancem-ngancem gue lagi! Gue bilangin Adrienne, lho!)

(Reni-chan, gue harap lu nggak pernah baca yang ini. Jangan baca apapun, malah lebih baik!!!!)                                            


End file.
